


People Are Strange

by red4leader



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Abusive!dean, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual bottom!dean, F/M, M/M, New York City, Past/Present, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, bottom!Dean, cumslut!cas, destiel!au, does Dean get better, kinda short parts sorry, or does he relapse, psychiatrist!cas, scary!dean, smart!cas, stalker!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a scary, macho man who takes "checking up on" his significant others a little too far. With his good looks and testy temper, he draws in all kinds of people. Even Castiel Novak. But Castiel doesn't remember the night of passion that turned sour when Dean got too feisty. </p><p>But Dean remembers. </p><p>He falls in love that night, and he just can't seem to get enough of that pretty face.</p><p>((I'm not good with this XD first story on here...<br/>Might change the summary farther into the story.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Evil?

Dean Winchester is someone who was avoided. His surly attitude and quick temper clashed with his perfecty flawless looks. His pretty voice, spiked, sandy hair, and eyes like shiny, green spinels drew both genders in. He'd fuck them if they wanted, but if he really liked them, they wouldn't see the end of him until he moved on to a new face.

Except no one but his charges knew of that. People avoided him because his temper could turn at random like the sea. Some of the people he dated ended up with a bruise or two in places that nobody would see. He'd been kicked out of multiple bars because of fighting. Most of the people he fought with didn't want to duel with the 26 year old, 6'1" wall of muscle.

He always chose one spot at the bar when he went out drinking, which was pretty much anytime he wasn't sticking his dick in someone or off trying to. One night, while he was nursing a beer, he heard a raspy, gruff voice ask for some tequila shots right next to him. The deep voice instantly sent shivers down his spine to his dick.

Green eyes flicked over to the man sitting next to him. Nobody sat next to him unless they wanted to take it to the bedroom. But the man kept his tired gaze on the polished wood of the bar. His ruffled up, shiny black hair kept Dean's gaze for a moment, until blue eyes glanced up to his. Words do no justice to how enticing they were in that lighting. He couldn't quite tell whether they were a cobalt or a sky color.

"What brings you here?" Dean asked not even a second later so he wouldn't scare the man off just yet. The man looked back at the bar as four shots were set in front of him. "I moved in down the block just two days ago. Even though I'm moving again in a year." he sighed tiredly, and tossed one shot back. He didn't even cough or wince from the burn.

Dean nodded. This pristine man had been here since Friday and Dean hadn't even known it. "Sounds rough." he said sympathetically, though it came out in a monotone. The man nodded back, then took the second shot. Dean saw the man glance at him through the mirror behind the bottles of alcohol, look back at his glasses with a 'good god' look in his widened eyes, then take another shot. Dean smirked as he took a sip of his own drink.

"My name is Castiel." the man, Castiel, said eventually. _The alcohol must be finally working._ Dean thought as he turned his head to look at Castiel. "Hiya, Cas. I'm Dean." he introduced himself, feeling the small buzz of growing excitement. Cas took his last shot, then turned back to Dean and steadied him with a determined look. "Are you a homosexual?" he asked plainly.

Dean blinked in surprise at his bluntness. "I'm more of a pansexual, actually." he answered honestly. Cas nodded as if deep in thought. Dean raised a brow. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked slowly. Cas looked back at him, a finger across his bottom lip as he thought. "No." he answered. "I, myself, enjoy the company of men." he went on formally.

Dean smirked and leaned back in his chair to get a better view of Cas. "If you just moved in, why're you wearing a suit and coat?" he asked, changing the subject. Cas stared at him for a moment before looking down at his own attire. "Oh, I, uh, I had a overview meeting for my work earlier." he replied, then cleared his throat and looked away.

"You wanna ditch this place?" Dean finally asked. Cas looked back at him with wide, pretty blue eyes. "Please." he answered, and Dean could've sworn there was a bit of desperation in his flat voice. They pulled their wallets out to pay, and Dean grabbed his keys from his leather jacket pocket. "Your place is probably closer." he said as they stepped out into the cold, NYC December air.

Cas nodded, and led the way. Dean could tell he was a bit wasted by the way he stumbled over his own feet. Yet somehow, they both remained calm, even though they were about to have a very thorough fucking. Dean wondered if he would be bottom or top. Either way, he was going to try his hardest to remain the dominant. He liked the control.

It took about ten minutes to get to Cas' place, and Dean was already feeling the start of an erection while he waited for Cas to unlock the door. Once the knob was twisted, Dean swiftly shoved the other man inside and shut the door with the heel of his boot. He spun them around and pushed Cas' back against the wood of the door and smashed their lips together.

In his drunken state, Cas was a little slow to react, but when he did, he caught up with Dean's lip movements easily. Dean clutched at Cas' coat-covered back, and started to pull the tan trench off his shoulders. Cas let his hands release Dean's collar only long enough to let his coat fall to the floor before pushing them up Dean's shirt.

Cas was a little too drunk to pull Dean's shirt off, but the lust was clear in his eyes. "On the bed." he growled huskily into Dean's ear. Dean rubbed his body against Cas instead, trapping the seemingly older man between him and the door with his own dominating growl. He never submitted without a fight, and he always won. He made sure of it.

But the tequila made Cas stronger, it seemed. He gave a hard shove at Dean's stomach, sending him backward. Cas' apartment had only one room that had a cheap queen sized bed with a creaky, metal head and foot board, a worn out couch, a conjoined kitchen, and a bathroom and closet. So, Dean's calves hit the edge of the bed with just a few more pushes from Cas.

"Strip." Cas commanded, smoldering at the still clothed Dean. Something broke in Dean, and he realized he didn't want to lose this man. He'd never felt this with his past... friends... and he knew he was instantly in love. But he just couldn't let Cas win. He wanted to show who was in charge in their newfound relationship.

Instead of doing as he was told, Dean snatched Cas by the front of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed. Dean remained standing between Cas' legs as he started practically ripping clothes off the man below him. When Cas tried to sit up, Dean swiftly shoved him back down, working at his pants. As Dean unbuckled Cas' belt, their eyes locked, and he thought it was almost unfair that he was the only one who got to see them like this.

"Dean..." he heard Cas groan as he finally worked Cas' pants off. Dean quickly pulled his own pants down to his knees and whipped his cock out of the flap in his boxers. He dove down to kiss Cas, settling between Cas' legs as they made out a bit more, giving them both some strokes to get fully hard. When he tried to pin Cas to him by wrapping his arms around the shorter man, Cas pushed him back.

"Take your fucking jacket off." Cas grouched. Dean nipped the side of Cas' neck before kneeling, Cas' legs around his waist. He pulled his emergency bottle of lube out of the pocket of his worn down leather jacket before tossing it onto the couch. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out." he hissed as he started stroking some of the liquid over the head of his dick.

Next thing he knew, Cas was grabbing the shoulders of his shirt and flipped them around. Cas, straddling Dean' waist, snatched up the lube with an unamused look, and squeezed a bit onto his own fingers. Dean watched with focused, wide eyes as Cas prepped himself quickly. "You seem pretty good at this." he said over Cas' little moans, feeling a pang of jealousy.

Cas didn't reply, which almost made Dean roll him over and spank him until he showed respect to his new boyfriend. But he soon realized that Cas didn't reply because he was fixing to sit down on Dean's dick. All of his impressive nine inches slid rather easily into Cas' ass, who moaned like a porn star as he rocked against Dean, hands splayed across Dean's abdomen.

Dean crossed his arms behind his head and decided to relax as Cas did his thing. But the closer he got to climax, the more he itched. He snapped up and captured Cas' lips into a kiss, then flipped them over. He pinned Cas' wrists down above Cas' head with one hand and started pumping vigorously into Cas' ass.

"Fuck, Dean, calm down." Cas begged, pain obviously etched into his features. Dean didn't hear him and kept his brutal, bruising pace. Beneath him, Cas started crying out with each thrust, too much pain to be called pleasure. "Dean, stop!" Cas snapped, using his knees on Dean's sides to try and push him away.

Snarling, Dean reared his free hand back and lay a quick snap of a punch into Cas' rib cage. As Cas screamed, Dean finally released his load into the man trapped in his clutches. He gave a low growl as he came, slicking Cas' innards up with his seed. Cas made a disgusted sound as he finally broke free - Dean let him - and shot back to the other side of his bed.

"Get out of here!" he shrieked, his eyes glowing with rage and pain and disgust.

Dean wasn't rather fond of the look Cas was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness :/ I end up feeling like I'm making it too long and can't think of anything else when there's like 1,200 words. It gets a bit longer further on, I promise.


	2. The Unforgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It switches point of view in the middle for the first few parts, but after a while it's full chapters as one person at a time, though it might still occur at times

Did Cas really just yell at him? Dean wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but Cas grabbed a metal lamp and chucked it at him. "You are _psychotic!_ " Cas snapped, pulling a pillow over his crotch to save what little decency he had left. Dean narrowed his eyes at his new boyfriend, thinking over what actions he should take next.

"You should be careful with what you say to me, Cas." he said dangerously slow. "But you're drunk and don't know what you're talkin' about." He pulled Cas in for a deep, wet kiss, then tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled his pants back up. He strolled over to his jacket, and pulled it on as he walked out of Cas' apartment. He would come back.

Maybe not tomorrow.

But _he would come back for his love._

•

In the morning, Castiel woke with a loud groan. His head and his ass hurt horribly. When he tried to sit up, he winced with breath hissing through his teeth from the pain that shot from his ribs. _I must've had difficulty finding my apartment again._ he figured. Everything from the previous night was pitch black.

Deciding to lay off the drinking, Castiel slowly got to his feet. He had clothes on, so he must've not let anyone in with him. He carefully got dressed for the day, ate some fruit, and set off for work, cradling his chest with an arm gently. He was thirty, after all, and needed to pay his bills. At the moment, he was working as a high school's psychiatrist. Luckily, he would only be there for a year.

As he walked through the crowding sidewalks of the city, he thought of his future. He'd hoped to have his own office to work with troubled patients on his own. From the time he was six years old, he knew he wanted to help people get better. It felt like he was born to help people. Once he knew what a psychiatrist was, he was determined to become one.

Castiel's mind eventually wandered. He realized that he hadn't had sex in months, and frowned at the thought. Maybe he'll go to a bookstore and try his luck later that day after the school lets out. Of course, he would be fine with an actual relationship with someone who wants to wait a few months before sex.

He reached the front doors of the school and keyed in. The halls were mostly empty since school hadn't started yet, and he made his way toward his room. Most of the light fixtures were off, as usual, but one had been flickering obnoxiously for a month now. Castiel noticed a well-muscled man was on a ladder messing around with the wires.

"Are you the maintenance man?" Castiel spoke up to him, curious as to why someone was rooting around in the lightings. The man was wearing just a plain, faded black tee and worn out jeans with boots. He couldn't see the man's face just yet, and once the man finally turned his head back down to smile down at him, Castiel's heart skipped a beat.

The perfectly white teeth were flashed in a crooked grin, lighting up the sparkling, green eyes. The man brought his hands down from the light rod and ran a hand through his slightly sweaty, blond hair and made it slightly spiked. "Yeah. Got hired last night. Told me to fix this first thing. Something about an epileptic kid...?" the man explained, then ended with a curious 'correct me if I'm wrong' head tilt.

Castiel nodded. "My name is Castiel Novak." he introduced. "I shouldn't need you much, but you will see me monitoring the halls most of the day." The man nodded once in acknowledgement. "Name's Dean Winchester." he replied. Castiel watched as the man gave the light rod one last twist, then slowly hop off the ladder.

"And I hope I do, Cas." Dean continued with a flirty smile and tilt to his head. Castiel narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. "Is that a flirtation?" he asked in his gravely, baritone voice. Dean's smile grew into a grin. "Depends. Do you want it to be?" he asked back, making Castiel glance away down the hall, away from Dean's mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm not sure." Castiel stated honestly, not backing down as Dean stood two inches away from him. "Maybe I do." he went on with a challenging hint between the lines. "I must be getting into my office now." Castiel declared before Dean could reply to his secret little request. He brushed shoulders with the taller blond as he maneuvered around him and into his unlocked office.

He quickly sat down behind his desk in his cushioned chair and leaned back into with a sigh, hands on his face. He definitely didn't expect to meet a hot guy who knew his handiwork on his second day of work and actually manage to pull off some sexual tension. This was the kind of stuff his sister Anna would gush about from the books she reads.

He rubbed his face to help calm down a bit, then woke his computer up. Of course, that took almost ten minutes, and he watched the lights blink on one by one. The one that Dean had been under was working now, but Cas couldn't see Dean and his ladder anymore. That was a relief, because if he saw Dean one more time so soon, he might've gone and finished what he had accidentally started.

••

Dean had instantly searched around for a "Castiel" living in the city. He learned where Cas was born - Salt Lake City, Utah - who was in his family - Gabriel, a 35 year old, honey color haired man who has too much money to spend, and a 26 year old redheaded sister - Dean's age, and where he worked. Quickly, Dean realized that the high school needed a new handy man, and he put his résumé in.

Wanting to be there in the morning, Dean called his friend, Crowley, who had many strings that he could pull in the city and school systems to get Dean hired within an hour. "You'll have to get up at the ass crack of dawn." the European man said over the phone, his voice husky with a mix of a Scottish and British accent. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Like I don't already." he stated and swiftly hung up. He slept for a couple hours, but he had to get back up again to get dressed for his new job. He honestly hadn't expected to bump into Cas first thing, either. He'd been planning a way to make it seem like something was broken in Cas' room as he fixed the light, but Cas came walking right up.

And when Cas started to flirt, his masquerade almost fell. He wanted to push Cas into that room behind them and fuck his brains out. But something told him by the way that Cas had completely forgotten about their little romantic fling earlier that day, Cas didn't really like just having a friend with benefits or having a sex only relationship.

So he played along to an extent. He let Cas walk away again, and packed up the ladder and went his own way.

But he'll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short... :/


	3. Seek and Destroy

A month of seeing Dean working on something or roaming the halls went by, and Castiel had always quickly walked away from him. It wasn't because Castiel was scared of Dean or anything, he just didn't know what they could talk about. He wasn't sure if he would be able to flirt again, and he didn't know whether or not he _wanted_ to flirt.

"I'm going to be leaving within a year to Seattle. I do not believe that a long distance relationship would work between him and me." Castiel sighed sadly after school one day to the attendance lady, Meg. She nodded in sad understanding. Somehow she found his love life and problems very fascinating.

The next day, Castiel decided to rebel against his own rules and approached Dean. The taller and younger man was fixing the thermostat in Castiel's office/room, a screwdriver's handle between his perfect teeth. Castiel had been avoiding him for a while before he finally returned to his room.

"Hello, Dean." he said flatly, not sure what exactly to say. This made Dean jump slightly, and snap his gaze to Castiel, who was standing beside him. They stood rather close, considering the office space being rather cramped with the large desk needed to accommodate Castiel's computer.

"Hey, Cas." Dean slurred around the screwdriver, then clicked the cover back in place, finally finished with fixing it. He removed the screwdriver before continuing. "Haven't seen you around much. How's it goin'?" he asked as he placed his tools back in his bag. Castiel quickly pushed the thoughts of seeing Dean on his knees naked instead to the back of his mind. Maybe he would use it for later use.

"I'm fine. I am just waiting until I am finally able to get the real job I have been wanting in Seattle next year." Castiel sighed tiredly. He didn't pay much attention to the way Dean had stiffened and froze for a moment after. "Well," Dean said as he stood back up, "just make the most of this hell hole. Helps get you by."

Dean remained gazing down at him as he studied the freckled face in front of him. Castiel had to fight the strong and sudden urge to just shove Dean against the door and kiss him crazily. He had practically just answered Castiel's questions. Castiel wanted to start something with Dean, and Dean wanted him to. But what if it didn't work out? They would still see each other in the halls.

And what if it did work out? Would Dean move with him to follow his career? Could they afford that? Castiel didn't know, so he just stayed standing there, watching the beautiful man in front of him. And then watched as Dean dropped his gaze, turned away, and walked out of the office.

•

The next day, Castiel approached Dean again during lunch. The halls were empty except for them, because Dean was packing everything back up into the closet. "Hello, Dean." he said, and Dean turned his head to look at him as the door shut. "Hey, Cas." Dean replied simply. This made Castiel a little squirmy.

"May I ask a question? I am sorry if I offend you with it." he pushed on, and Dean cocked a brow. "Cas, you just asked one, but yeah, go ahead. Shoot." At his answer, Castiel furrowed his brow. _Why would I shoot him?_ he thought, but went ahead with his actual question. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Are you..." He glared at the floor as he tried to word his question carefully. He saw Dean lift his brow and lean in to urge him on. "Are you... interested... in men?" he finally asked, and gave Dean a pointed look. Dean's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. But he gave a crooked smile, so Castiel figured he wasn't offended by his upfront question.

"Yeah, Cas, I swing both ways." Dean answered and leaned back a bit smugly. Castiel tried not to show how much of a relief that was. "Okay... I have another one then." he went on a bit more boldly. Dean leaned his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest loosely as he watched Castiel, probably expecting the next words that would come from his mouth.

"Are you interested in going to lunch with me?" Castiel asked with a bit of a tilt to his chin. Dean's mildly amused smile grew to a lopsided grin as he stood straight again. "Cas, I've been interested all month. C'mon, lemme just grab my jacket." He reached down and picked his obviously worn leather jacket up and pulled it on.

Castiel hid his warm cheeks behind the collar of his tan trench coat as they walked together through the halls and to the front doors. "I've got a car. I can drive us. Any place in mind? I know a good, cheap burger place." Dean said, practically babbling. But Castiel didn't mind his rambling. He liked Dean's voice and light, seemingly Southern drawl.

"Anywhere that you believe is good."

••

While the staff and students of the school were home for the night, Dean snuck into Cas' office and messed with the thermostat. It would be an easy fix, but he would pretend to keep busy until Cas returned. He smirked to himself as he knelt, very purposefully since he could've scooped everything up and pack up on Cas' desk, in front of the other man, seeing what the view would be - and it was a very nice one indeed.

But it quickly fell into a cold glare. Cas was going to leave him here to go all the way across the country? Dean covered it quickly with an indifferent feature to his face. When he stood back up, Cas' eyes were piercing into his, then fell to his lips. Dean gave them an innocent, thoughtful little lick, trying to make Cas give into the temptation.

When Cas didn't, he turned away and walked out before his composure broke again. He wanted to remain beside Cas' side for the rest of his life. But Cas was leaving him. He definitely got into a few bar brawls that night, but gathered no obvious bruises. Lucky for him, too, because Cas returned to him all on his own the next day.

He couldn't believe that Cas was the one asking him out first, but went with it happily. Cas had let Dean pick wherever they were going to go eat, and he felt a little smug at that. He loved introducing his favorite food place to his new lovers - even if Cas had no memory of their night of deep love and everlasting passion.

Dean decided to take Cas to a bar called The Roadhouse. His Uncle Bobby worked as a bartender with one of Dean's old flings, Benny, and his Aunt Ellen was one of the hostesses, along with cousin Jo. He could pop in whenever he wanted. Benny didn't even get jealous, because they only fucked when they were single and couldn't find anybody else.

Dean was never a cheater. He was always loyal to his relationship, even if they made him angry sometimes. When he has someone around his arm, he makes sure Benny knows it by bringing them here, and sitting in his "relationship" booth in the back corner. That meant he could get a little frisky without anyone seeing easily.

And Dean led Cas to that very booth with a pleased grin. "You like burgers, Cas?" he asked as his cousin Jo gave them menus and took their drinks. He looked up to see Cas shrug a bit uncomfortably. "My parents were vegetarians and I never got around to eating a hamburger." Cas explained.

Brows shot up Dean's forehead. "Woah, man, you really missed out." he stated like it wasn't obvious. Being able to be the reason why Cas falls in love with burgers made him giddy inside, and he tried not to show too much excitement. He saw Cas roll his eyes, and a spark of irritation flushed through his system. But decided to let it go. They weren't far enough into their relationship for punishment.

"Just get something simple - like the porker. It's like a cheeseburger but with _bacon_." he went on with a smile and downward head tilt that said "aw yeah." Cas glanced back at him with nervousness in his beautiful blue eyes. Dean really wanted to reach out and stroke his thumb pad over the eyelid. He was so smitten for Cas, and he didn't care if his gaze showed it.

As they ate, Dean kept his studying gaze on the man in front of him. Cas took the first bite slowly, obviously letting the taste sink in as much as it was able to. His eyebrows twitched up barely and his eyes widened slightly. "Mmh.." he breathily moaned. Dean flashed a grin as he felt his jeans tighten at his groan from the noises Cas was making. "These make me... very happy." Cas said when he saw Dean's questioning look.

Once they picked off the last of their fries - Dean snagging a few from Cas when his was empty -they leaned back against the booth, fighting the food coma. "Nature calls." Dean said. He scooted out of the booth with a wink to subtly show that if Cas wanted to follow, he was totally cool with that. He strolled off to the back to the restrooms, and walked up to a urinal. He pissed, zipped up carefully, and went to wash his hands.

"Heya, Bobby. What's shakin'?" he asked after a glance in the mirror when the door opened. Bobby was a gruff looking man with his beard, beer gut, and baseball cap, but Dean knew he had his soft moments. Just like Dean. He smiled as he turned to look at his uncle, who had his usual unimpressed look.

"You better treat that boy good this time, Dean." Bobby warned. Dean frowned at that and leaned against the sink's counter. "He's special." Dean retorted, and Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Cas makes me feel... different. I don't wanna hurt him as much as I did the last people." Dean went on, ignoring Bobby's look. "And I haven't."

Bobby stepped aside as Dean walked passed and back into the diner. Once free of the bearded man's suspicious glare, his gaze instantly fell upon Ellen talking deeply with Cas, and anger flared in his own green eyes. He walked over to the booth with a stiff back, seething, but otherwise concealed his rage.

It was obvious Ellen had been talking about him.

"Hey, Ellen. Need something?" he asked, keeping his cold gaze on her. She smiled innocently at him, and that pissed him off even more. "No, sweetie. Just wanted to see who your new friend was." she said as she slid out of his spot. "I'll see ya later." she said to them both as she walked off. Dean watched her as he sat, then flicked his eyes over to the man in front of him suspiciously.

He needed to find out what exactly Ellen told Cas.


	4. For Whom the Bells Toll

Castiel was entirely stuffed as he waited for Dean to get back to the bathroom. He almost didn't see an older woman sit in front of him where Dean had been a few minutes ago. She had honey brown hair, and smile lines at the corners of her eyes. "Hey, kid." she greeted, leaning her forearms on the table. He smiled timidly at her, not sure who she was and why she was in Dean's spot.

"I'm Dean's Aunt Ellen. I run this place with his Uncle. I care about that boy like he was my own, but there's something I need you to know. He can be a bit... off sometimes. He's damaged. I just want you to be careful around him. He used to -" She cut herself off, and looked away - _Nervously?_ he suspected - at something. Castiel turned to look too, but Dean was standing in front of Ellen, blocking his view.

"Hey, Ellen, need something?" Dean chirped with a friendly, familial smile. Ellen smiled back as she got out of his way. "No, sweetie. Just wanted to see who your new friend was." she answered as she walked away. Castiel watched her go with a polite smile, and once she was out of eyesight, he turned back to the now sitting Dean.

Dean was studying him carefully, face hard and eyes inspecting every inch of his face. He hardened his own gaze in challenge as he began to analyze Dean, too. The green in Dean's eyes was practically alight with fire when Castiel's challenge was noticed. He wasn't sure if that was good or not, but Dean quickly backed down.

"So what'd Ellen say?" Dean asked with a hint of nonchalant in his question as he pulled his wallet out. "She asked what my relation was to you." Castiel answered flatly, and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "And I was going to ask you the same." He couldn't believe he was flirting with Dean again, but he was just too curious as to how Dean's mind worked.

Dean paused before he dropped the money onto the bill. His eyes locked with Castiel's, obviously thinking, though his face was blank as a sheet of paper. "I'm whatever you want me to be, Cas." he answered with his heart throbbing crooked smile. Castiel sat back, pleased, but his face was still blank and emotionless. "You sound like a prostitute." he said in baritone.

A laugh shot out of Dean, his head tilting back and his eyes shut. Castiel couldn't help but smile back. Dean's full body laugh was just too infective. It took Dean a good ten seconds to calm back down. "Wow, Cas, tell me what you really think." Dean chuckled as he pulled his jacket back on over his Pink Floyd shirt.

"I think I like you." Castiel answered. He had already put his trench coat back on while he had waited for Dean to stop laughing. Dean glanced up from fixing his own coat's collar with a soft smile, eyes shining in preening. "Good. I like you too." he said, then stood up. He offered his hand to Castiel, and it was gladly taken.

As they walked back into the falling snow, Castiel ignored the sad looks Ellen and the man he assumed was Bobby were giving him.

•

Surprisingly, they still had a few minutes to spare, and Castiel did not want to get out of the warm car. It smelt like leather, a bit of whiskey, and Dean. So much Dean just hung in the air, seeping out of the leather seats. He tried not be obvious when he breathed it in as he admired the well taken care of seats.

"I do enjoy your car." he spoke up, and could just _hear_ Dean's proud smile. He looked over at the younger man to see that he was right. "It used to be my dad's but he gave it to me for my twenty first. He said he noticed how much I loved 'er and thought I'd take good care of her. Obviously I did 'cause I mean, have you _heard_ her -"

Castiel had cut him off. His obvious love for the car just made Castiel want to kiss him, and Castiel was not going to miss this chance again. He pulled Dean in by the front of his shirt and scooted closer so their lips connected quicker. He felt Dean sigh with relief through the nose, and let Dean pull him closer.

The slow, tender kisses quickened, and Castiel felt Dean's arms lock around him. He was placed onto Dean's lap, and he quickly began to grind down on it. He heard Dean gasp hotly at the feeling, then growled softly as he held Castiel firmly against him. Dean started to trail his kisses away from Castiel's mouth and down his neck.

"Fuck.." Castiel panted quietly when Dean gave a nibble at his sternum, just below the juncture of his collar bone. He was actually surprised that he had cursed, because he had hardly ever done that around friends or even alone. Dean was... Dean was different. He made him _feel_ different.

His thoughts were brought to a halt when the bell on the exterior of the old school rang. He quickly pulled away from Dean's lips and turned around to look at the school. Seniors would be walking by from returning from their out of school lunches, and he was still sitting there on Dean's lap. Where they could all see him.

"Dean..." he said, his voice thick and raspy from lust. "I need to go." he continued, not bothering to clear his throat. Dean slowly trailed out from under the back of his shirt and released him. "Yeah." Dean answered, his own voice effected as well. Castiel smiled softly down at him, then bent and stole a quick kiss before getting off his lap.

"I will see you later." he said firmly, knowing that it was definitely not a question. Dean still nodded, though, his lips parted as he was still catching his breath. Castiel gave him one last soft, longing look, then opened the door and stepped out. He walked away confidently, not even looking back so he wouldn't break and scurry back to Dean for more.

He had to walk through the front office to get back inside, which meant getting past Meg. "Hey, Clarence. Looks like you had some fun." she spoke up, making Castiel stop and look at her with a confused pull of his brows and tilt of his head. "Your hair is more fuzzed up, if that's even possible." she went on, and Castiel just gave her an unimpressed look before walking away.

As he walked towards his office, he was already waiting for his next encounter with the mouth watering Dean Winchester. But he couldn't day dream for long, because his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, flipped it open, and saw he had a message from an unknown number.

_Hey, Cas. Wanna hang out tonight?_

Nobody else called him Cas but the one. He smiled at his little screen, and started hitting buttons by the time he sat in his office chair.

_Of course, Dean._

He sent it, then paused as he realized something.

_How did you get my cellular number?_


	5. Ride the Lightning

Dean watched Cas leave, tempted to just say fuck work and pull him back into the warmth of his baby. But Cas didn't want to risk getting caught, obviously, so Dean sat there with a hard on until the tardy bell rang. He pulled the bottle of lotion he always kept in the passenger seat for this very reason, and pumped some into his palm.

He was going to masturbate in his car where someone could see him because of Cas. And he didn't give one flying fuck about the risks. So, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans leisurely as he thought back to the night that he had enjoyed Cas' company a bit more thoroughly. He untucked his cock from his boxers just like that night, and slowly started to pull at his shaft.

He wondered what it would be like to make love to Cas, then smiled. He had always preferred it rough and kinky, but of course Cas made him want it slow. Cas was special to him, and he knew he would never let that perfect man go. That thought alone brought so much pleasure, and he came almost instantly afterwards. He had already been painfully hard the moment after Cas kissed him, so it wasn't very surprising to him.

Dean sat there during the aftershocks, and fumbled around his pockets to find his phone. He had asked Meg for Cas' number last week, and now was the perfect time to text him. Cas immediately gave a positive answer to his suggestion of hanging out, but Dean got another message before he could reply.

_How did you get my cellular number?_

Dean practically laughed at that. Of course Cas would type all of that out. Their phones only had the nine letter buttons, so it must've taken a while to type it all out. He kept smiling as he answered.

_I asked Meg, dummy._

_How flattering. Were you unable to ask me yourself?_

Dean huffed at that, and decided to get cleaned up. He carefully wiped up his mess, then tucked himself back into his pants and redid his jeans. After everything was put safely away, he got out, locked the doors, and walked inside. He gave a polite nod to Meg as he passed, but he had somewhere specific he needed to go to.

He stopped outside the door and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, smiling widely like a mad man. Rapping the back of a finger's knuckle against the door, he spoke up. "House keeping." he said in a high pitched, Hispanic accent, holding back his very manly giggles. He heard Cas shuffle about for a moment, and then the door was opened.

"There is no housekeeping at schools, Dean." Cas' flat, gravelly voice came out of his office. Dean turned so he was standing in the doorway with a shit eating grin. "Oh, come on, Cas. Loosen up a little." he teased. Cas rolled his eyes as he walked back to his desk and sat on the edge. Dean stepped inside and shut the door behind him, almost not even noticing the movement of those beautiful blues.

"I didn't ask you for your number because you were avoiding me." Dean finally answered Cas' text. Dean grinned crookedly as Cas looked away, flustered. "I wasn't..." Cas started, but cut himself off with a clearing of his throat. "I am sorry about that..." he said a bit more quietly. He obviously knew that he was caught red handed. He didn't even look up when Dean approached him.

"It's fine, Cas." Dean said honestly. He liked a bit of a chase. This was fun. Dean sat on the desk, too, next to Cas. "So, what exactly are we now?" he asked, turning his head to look at Cas. The black haired man looked at him thoughtfully before answering. "We can decide tonight. My apartment is small, but I can make dinner. It won't be as good as the Roadhouse's."

Dean chuckled as he remembered Cas practically melting when the burger touched his tongue.

"Well, yeah, not even my own burgers are as good as Bobby's." Dean laughed. Cas smiled back lightly, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Dean ventured out and took Cas' hand into his own. He saw Cas hide his small blush behind his coat's collar, and he just couldn't help it when he stole a softer, longer kiss.

They had to turn in towards each other to get a more comfortable angle, and that gave Dean a chance to put his hand on one of Cas' thighs. He made sure that it wasn't too high, though, because he knew Cas wouldn't want to get too frisky at school when students were surrounding the room. He mentally smiled proudly at himself for knowing more about Cas that secret searching couldn't provide.

Their kiss was short lived, sadly. Cas pulled away and glanced at the clock. "I have a session with one of the children in five minutes." he explained, looking a bit disappointed, too. Dean sighed longingly, but nodded and got back to his feet. Cas followed him to the door, and Dean was allowed another quick kiss. With a victorious smile, he opened the door behind him.

"Just text me the details for tonight." he said, then bent and snagged another kiss. "Dean..." Cas said in scolding, but he had a smile on his face. Dean grinned, pecked him a few more times as he let Cas push him out of the room. When he strolled off, he had a much happier look in his eyes.

There wasn't much to fix during the day, but Dean kept himself from going back to Cas'. He wanted to build his excitement up so seeing Cas in his apartment would be more thrilling. He didn't even care if Cas wouldn't allow more than kisses and would send him home at the end of the night.

It was a little odd to him that he would let this one boyfriend be more in control of the relationship than Dean at first, but he didn't mind. Once Cas allowed sex, he was sure he wouldn't be as smitten and wouldn't follow Cas around like a lost puppy. Of course, he would still follow Cas around because he was protective and didn't want Cas to get hurt, though.

Shaking his head, Dean focused on driving to Cas' apartment. Cas had texted him earlier to be there at seven with the address, which was five minutes away. Dean had showered and changed once he got home from work, making sure to scrub much more thoroughly than usually necessary. He now had on a black undershirt and a thin, long sleeved, navy blue button up on with nicer dark blue jeans.

He knocked on Cas' door, and remembered the first time he saw this door. He smiled at it, and before he could reminisce too much, he heard the door unlock and the knob turn. It opened to reveal a much more casually dressed Cas. He smiled at his domesticated looking boyfriend with a silent chuckle. Instead of the usual dress shirt and vest, he was wearing a hoodie and a plain colored T-shirt with jeans.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted, stepping aside. As Dean walked in, he was glad he hadn't dressed too fancy. He turned around once he was inside and smiled at Cas. He wanted to kiss the shorter man so badly - and perhaps peel those adorable clothes off - but figured it would be a bit much for Cas at the moment. "So," he asked him instead, "what's first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, these are so short ;-;


	6. Lover Man

Castiel had a session with a sophomore boy who had what seems to be an abusive father. He had no mother - she had died from disease while helping out with endangered wildlife in Africa - and he had to work for money to help keep food in his little brother's stomach. He had to see Castiel once a week, but sometimes he chose to have more.

They would talk about the boy's week, but today there wasn't much to talk about. Luckily, too, because Castiel just couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He held back from texting Dean immediately after the boy left. He waited until six - after he showered and changed and relaxed a bit - to tell Dean his address and what time dinner will be started.

Castiel had been getting noodles in a pot of water to a boil when he heard the knock on his front door. He set the scoop aside on a paper towel to catch excess water and walked through his bed/living room to unlock and open the door. "Hello, Dean." he greeted as he moved out of Dean's way. Dean smiled at him, making Castiel's heart flutter.

"So, what's first?" Dean asked, turning and watching Castiel shut the door. "Straight to the food, then?" Castiel teased, but still was a bit disappointed in the lack of greeting. He was going to walk passed Dean back to the kitchen, but he found that he had been grabbed and trapped by Dean's arms. "Hey, Cas." Dean chuckled into his neck, then kissed his cheek.

Throwing a soft smile over his shoulder, Castiel shuffled back to his minuscule kitchen. He heard Dean take his boots and jacket off and follow after him. "What we eatin'?" Dean asked, his southern drawl coming out. Castiel turned to give him a scolding look. "What are we eating." he corrected kind naturedly.

Dean sighed impatiently and leaned against the archway to the kitchen. "What are we eating, Cas?" Dean repeated with his own smile. Castiel went back to stirring the noodles. "Spaghetti." he answered. "Can you get the butter out?" he asked, glancing at the smaller sized fridge. Most of his food was canned or hamburger helper.

As Dean and Castiel made their dinner, got a small, battery powered radio from his car and played some classic rock. Castiel didn't mind, and even tilted his head side to side to the four guitar notes of _Bad to the Bone_. Dean laughed at him dancing with a straight face, which made Castiel smile back as he drained the noodles.

As they waited for the sauce to heat up, _Come On Feel The Noise_ came on, and Dean grabbed a stirring spoon and sang along at the top of his lungs. "Come on feel the noise, girls rock ya boys! We'll get wild, wild, wild, come on!" Dean cheered, then drug Castiel over to him.

"So you say I got a dirty mind?" Castiel sang back, giving in to Dean's pleading looks. He admitted that it was a good song, and it was just too catchy to not sing along. He sang along to bits and pieces, but then it ended. It then changed to _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_ , making Dean release Castiel. He went to move the tomato basil sauce off the burner, then grabbed two plates.

Dean turned the radio down and made his plate beside Castiel, still swinging his hips to the beat. Castiel smiled softly at that. "We will have to sit on the bed or the couch. The bed is more comfortable." he explained once they were back in the bedroom. Dean nodded and sat at the foot of the bed, pulling his long legs up with him, sitting in a loose Indian style, Castiel copying him at the head of his bed.

Together they sat and ate in silence, Castiel leaning against the wall. But after five minutes, they both looked up at each other and Castiel broke. He really wanted to ask. He needed to know. "What are you expecting from this?" he asked seriously, setting his fork down. Dean paused with wide eyes, cheeks filled with spaghetti. If it hadn't been for his drive to know the answer, Castiel would have laughed.

"I wanna real relationship, Cas." Dean answered after finally swallowing all of his food. Castiel looked at the middle of the bed as he thought. "I'm not looking for a quick fuck buddy and then move on." Dean continued. "I want someone who loves me." The admition made Castiel look up and deeply and thoroughly analyze Dean's face. He looked completely honest; all his walls were down.

"I do not love you, Dean Winchester. Not yet. But I feel like I will soon." Castiel stated honestly, his sharp blue eyes locked on Dean's soft green ones. Hell, he even _wanted_ to love Dean. Seeing Dean beam at him made him sure of it, as well. They kept smiling shyly as they went back to eating, and sometimes glanced up at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Once we finish, I'm gonna kiss you." Dean said as they got up to clean the dishes. Castiel didn't object as he ran a sponge over Dean's plate. He just smiled to himself and used the puff of his hood at the collar to hide it. He just continued to clean the dishes while Dean dries them.

When the last one was finally cleaned and dried off, Dean put it away, then turned back to Castiel. He curved a finger at him, and Castiel gladly approached Dean. He held onto the foldof the collar on Dean's open button up, and cupped Dean's cheek in his palm to pull him down for a kiss.

It felt like he had waited so long for this, but it had only been less than an hour since they had talked. And it was a lot gentler and filled with emotion. Just like the one in his office. Castiel smiled as they pulled apart, breaths heavy. Dean looked like he was memorizing ever skin cell on Castiel's face, like he was totally awestruck. Castiel had to admit that he was probably looking like that, too.

Castiel flashed his teeth in a smile, and kissed Dean again. He pulled away slowly in a "follow me" manner. "Standing gets uncomfortable after a certain amount of time." he explained as he walked backwards to his bed. Dean followed easily, but showed a bit of caution in his eyes and the way he slowly stopped a bit away from Castiel and the bed.

"We are not having sex, Dean." Castiel soothed. He was good with reading body language - he pretty much had to be so he could be good at his job. Dean visibly relaxed, then got in a playful stance. He stepped forward swiftly, wrapping his arms around Castiel and carefully tackled him down onto his bed. Castiel gripped around Dean's shoulders tightly as he felt the air move around the back of his head, but then chuckled softly at the feeling of his pillows.

Castiel's eyes fluttered shut when Dean began to place slow kisses up his neck and jawline. "So we together now?" Dean breathed. All Castiel could do while he had lips all over the side of his face was nod slightly. He didn't even bother correcting Dean's grammar. At Castiel's answer, Dean finally put his lips back on Castiel's.

He had a feeling he could get used to having Dean there, moving against him and touching him.


	7. Sweet Amber

Dean and Cas had stayed laying together on Cas' bed, Cas tucked under Dean's arm, head resting on his shoulder. They were completely wrapped up around one another. They just chatted about their life and basic knowledge of themselves, getting to know each other better. Cas told him things he already knew, but he listened anyways. He liked hearing Cas tell him all of that stuff in person, face to face.

When it came to Dean's family, he didn't talk much about his parents. He wasn't much of a fan of bringing up that part of his life just yet. But he talked about his little brother, Sammy, happily. Sam was going to be a big time lawyer once he graduates from Stanford in California. He was proud of his little brother for going his own way. They didn't talk much anymore, but it was just because they were both busy, he told Cas.

"We were army brats, so Sammy and me would have to follow my dad all over the country. My mom died when I was four, so I ended up taking care of Sammy most of the time. Sam says I was the one who raised him to follow his dreams instead of living like our dad's nomadic lifestyle." Dean explained with a bit more bummed tone. Him and his dad never really got along very well once Mary Winchester had died.

But Cas kissed that away, distracting his mind enough to forget about it.

Eventually, Cas and Dean went comfortably quiet for a while, slowly drifting. Dean shut his eyes for one second, just a bit longer than a blink, and when he opened them, hours had passed. Cas was snoring quietly next to him on the bed, keeping his side and half his chest warm In Dean's old relationships, he would've just fucked them then and there, but that was another way Cas was different.

Instead, Dean just slipped out from under the sleeping man, and went in search for his shoes and jacket. It was a little hard, because one of them must've turned the lamp beside Cas' bed off in their sleep. As he was silently stumbling about, his toe got snagged on a dresser corner, and he hissed in pain. He almost bent down to craddle it, but movement from the bed made him freeze in his spot.

"Dean?" a sleep groggy voice sounded. Dean straightened up slowly and looked at Cas' silhouette on the bed. "Heya, Cas. I was just goin' home. Go back to sleep." he replied softly. He could feel Cas glare at him in confusion. "It is late, Dean. You can stay here. You could fall asleep behind the wheel." he scolded, and Dean almost huffed at it.

"Alright." he said instead, dropping his jacket back down on the couch and leaving his shoes at the food of the bed. He crawled over and across Cas this time so he wouuldn't have to walk all the way around, and decided to take his over shirt off to get more comfortable. He shimmied down so he was on his side, facing Cas. They watched each other for a silent moment, then shut their eyes almost in sync and shifted closer to each other.

They fell back to sleep for several more hours. It was a Saturday then, so they didn't have to go in for work. Good thing, too, because Dean didn't wake up until twelve. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, and instantly started looking around for Cas. It didn't take long, because Cas was sitting down by his blanket covered feet calmly with an apple.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said once the bite was swallowed. Dean rubbed his face with his hand and squinted at Cas. "Hey, Cas." he replied. He was growing fond of their usual greeting. They sat and just stared at each other for a while, then Dean yawned. "You wanna go get some real food?" he asked, looking at Cas' apple with distaste.

When Cas chuckled and stood to throw the core away, Dean took it as a yes. "Change if you want so I can go change." Dean stated. They'd probably just go to a cheap sub place. He rolled over onto his backside when Cas nodded wordlessly and stood to fetch some clothes.

Dean widened his eyes instantly as Cas began to remove his hoodie and shirt, revealing the tan skin and surprisingly well-muscled back. Cas apparently didn't care about showing his top half, but it was so unexpected and kinda hot, and it got Dean a little hard. He couldn't help but to mentally pull the rest off as he checked out Cas' bare back.

Quickly, Dean cleared his throat softly and looked away. He saw Cas turn to look at him from his peripheral vision, but he nonchalantly searched for his over shirt. He just held it in his hand as he stood and went back to the couch for his leather jacket. When a thought occurred to him, Dean turned to look at Cas.

"You ain't gonna be psychoanalyzing me or anything, right?" he asked teasingly, but he was still a bit suspicious. He couldn't help it. He second guessed everything, because that was how he was raised to. John Winchester is a very secretive man. But, he shook it off when Cas chuckled at him while pulling a light blue tee on.

"No, Dean. I don't do that in relationships. Not unless you ask to talk to me." he replied as he slipped his head and arms through a fuzzy sweater. It was a royal blue with white snow flakes in the stitching. Dean pinched it with his own little laugh. "Dork." he said, swiftly changing the subject.

Castiel smacked his hand away lightly and raised his chin proudly. "You are the one who began to sing and dance as we made dinner. I believe that you are the dork in this relationship." he snipped, then strolled out the door, his shoes already on. "Are we walking or taking your car?" he asked once Dean caught up to him.

"It's too far for walking, 'cause I'm hungry now." Dean answered as Cas locked up his apartment. Cas nodded empathetically. "I have apples, Dean. You could have had one." he chuckled, and Dean made a face. "I don't eat rabbit food." he scoffed. "And I still have a good figure." He gestured to himself with a wink.

This made Cas full on grin. "Conceited much?" he laughed. Dean wrapped his arm over Cas' shoulders and laughed too. "You know it's true, Cas." he teased back, then pulled his keys out of his pocket. They were already outside and approaching his dearest Impala. He unlocked Cas' door for him, then opened it and waited until Cas sat down. Once he shut the door behind the blue eyed man, he went over to the driver's side and got in.

Dean loved eating subs at Jersey Mike's with Cas. The way Cas lit up with a smile at one of Dean's (rather stupid, he admitted) jokes. The way Cas was practically drooling over his sandwich. (Dean had joked that he was feeling a little jealous.) The way Cas had looked at him softly as he told the story of how Sammy broke his arm by jumping off a shed dressed as Batman.

Dean was completely in love, and he didn't mind when Cas had refused Dean's offer to pay. And when Cas had kissed Dean goodbye in the car instead of letting Dean walk with him to his door, he was okay with it. Yes, he would later admit, he did climb the fire escape that night to watch Cas a bit, but he was still content with waiting until then to see his new lover.

He knew Cas was changing him, and he let him.


	8. The Judas Kiss

A little more than two rather amazing weeks have gone by since Castiel officially began to date Dean. The gorgeous, utterly sexy, and quite perfect Dean Winchester. The repair man for the school Castiel worked at. Castiel sighed happily, his cheek resting on his palm as he reminisced about their weeks together.

Dean was perfect. Half the time he turned Castiel on, whether it be from make out sessions, being all sweaty and dirty from work, or just random things that had Castiel all bothered, and the other half being the best boyfriend Castiel could ask for. Dean would eat lunch with him every school day, and slept over every other night. He even insisted on having their _official_ date nights on Saturdays.

The door opening threw him out of his marvels. Dean, who had oil stains from his days of working in a garage on his shirt, walked in. His face was slightly flushed from finishing up a difficult task, it seemed. "How do these damn kids break something all the damned time?" Dean sighed as he flopped down in the cushioned chair in front of Castiel's desk.

Castiel smiled lightly at Dean. "They are just teenagers, Dean. Were you not roudy when you were in your teens?" he defended with humor in his voice. He watched Dean's chest heave as Dean sighed in defeat. "Yeah, well, I gotta fix it." he grumbled under his breath. Castiel chuckled at that. Dean always wanted to voice his insignificant displeasure.

"But, Dean, that's your job." he teased his boyfriend, who gave him a grumpy scowl. Castiel laughed lightly, then stood and walked around his desk. He sat on the corner and took Dean's hand in his. "Aren't you always the one to tell me to lighten up, Dean?" he asked with a small smile on his face. Dean sighed again, but it was more of to steady his mind.

"Yeah, you're right." he murmured, his eyes on their joined hands, thumb running across the back of Castiel's hand like a feather. They sat like that, Castiel giving Dean a reason to relax by just touching his hand. It was nice. It even calmed Castiel down, as well. He had figured out that physical touch helped settle Dean down on their fourth day of dating.

Two students had gotten into a fist fight, and Dean was the closest adult to break it apart. Castiel didn't get there until Dean had an arm around one, dragging him away from beating on the other kid. The other one broke from another teacher's grip and punched Dean in the nose. (It was an accident, the kid said.) It didn't break Dean's nose, but it did hurt. Castiel noticed that even after the students were hauled into the principal's office, Dean was still brooding. In the middle of one of Dean's paces, Castiel put a hand on his shoulder, and Dean practically melted into the touch.

Castiel came back to the present when Dean perked up. "You ever gone to a club? Like, to dance?" he asked Castiel. Castiel shook his head. "Not here, no. The last time I have been to one, it was back in junior year of high school." he explained, looking down at Dean curiously. Dean grinned at him, then stood and pulled Castiel to him so their fronts were brushing against one another. 

"How 'bout we go to a new one that opened up 'few days ago. For our date night." he said with excitement clearly written all over his pretty face. Castiel gave him a reluctant look. Dean squeezed Castiel closer with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Cas..." he purred, peppering Castiel's neck with persuading kisses. He is very good at this... Castiel thought.

"Alright, alright, I will go with you to the club." he sighed with an amused smile. Dean really wanted Castiel to join him in going to the club, so who was Castiel to say no to a new experience? He would be by Dean's side. He would be safe if he grew uncomfortable as long as he remained near his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Cas!" Dean exclaimed cheerfully, pulling Castiel in for a nice, big kiss on the lips. Castiel grinned into Dean's mouth. "How about we invite Balthazar and his fiancée? He is new, too, and he seems friendly enough." Castiel countered, and Dean's face changed. His brows furrowed and his mouth squeezed together to form a tight line. 

Dean was obviously thinking about a reason to say no. Castiel gave him a hard look that said "I won't go if he can't." Dean looked back just as stubbornly. "Cas, we don't even know him." Dean argued. Castiel took a small step back so he could lean against the desk and cross his arms. "We can get to know him at the club. Besides, there are still three days remaining to know him, too." he retorted.

This wasn't the first time Castiel and Dean had challenge in their gazes. Castiel knew that Dean liked to remain in control and have all his plans lied out in front of him, but Castiel wanted to show that he wouldn't roll over and let Dean take the reigns every once in a while. It was never even taken to heart, anyways. Once the verdict came, they went back to normal like nothing had even happened.

Dean kept his own fierce look on Castiel for what felt like five minutes. He did eventually look away with a sigh and a shake of the head. "Alright, fine. _You_ can invite him." he caved, and pointedly kept his gaze off of Castiel's triumphant smile. Castiel snatched Dean's arm in his hand and pulled Dean close. He kissed Dean's cheek, then whispered in Dean's ear.

_"I'm going to make you come in your pants Saturday night."_

The bell rang after Castiel made his statement of Dean's reward, and he swiftly ushered his stunned boyfriend out of his room and into the hall. He had a session soon, and a horny boyfriend trying to rut up against his rear end was not going to be comfortable for the poor student. Then after the session, he quickly walked through the halls to Balthazar Roché's room. The British man quickly agreed to the double date, and they chatted for a few minutes to get to know the basics of each other.

The rest of the week went by, and Castiel could tell that Dean was growing more anxious for Saturday night every day. Castiel told Dean everything he learned about Balthazar during their sharing planning period. Dean seemed not to really care for knowing it, but Castiel insisted that he knew it because it was polite. Dean groaned at that, but kept his attention on Castiel's words.

Finally, it was time to leave for the club. It was eight at night, and Castiel was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting in his snug-fit T-shirt and nice jeans that clung to all the right curves of his runner's legs. Not to be conceited, but Castiel had to admit that he was fairly muscular. Almost close to Dean's rather large ones. He smiled as he checked Dean's text message to inform that he was there to pick Castiel up.

As Dean drove to the club, he informed that Balthazar was already waiting at the club. Dean remained silent as he nodded. He parked a little ways down from where the throb of music was originating from. They walked down the street, hand in hand, and Dean opened the door for him. Castiel said his thanks, and stepped inside.

It was dark. Almost pitch black. The only thing that allowed him to see the mass of bodies was the fact that multicolored, bright lights flashing over his head. He stuck close under Dean's arm, and shouted over the music that Balthazar was at the bar, which was constantly lit by normal bulbs on the other side of the room.

Dean led the way, his large size clearing a path for them both. They eventually made it to the blond man's side, and Balthazar jumped up out of his seat. "Hey, Cassie! Dean-o!" he greeted with a cheerful grin. Dean nodded in acknowledgement, keeping his arm across Castiel's shoulders as he leaned over and ordered a beer.

"Hello, Balthazar. Where is your fiancée?" Castiel asked, tilting his head closer to the other man so he could be heard. Balthazar sighed. "My dearest is sick with fever. I didn't want to bail out on you, so I still came." he explained. Castiel gave a sympathetic nod. "I am sorry to hear that. You have met my boyfriend, Dean, haven't you?" he asked, his hand easing around Dean's waist as Dean straightened up with his drink. 

"I believe so. He is the maintenance man, yes?" Balthazar chirped. Dean gave him a smile in reply, but Castiel could tell that it was forced and rather fake. "Yeah, that's me." he grunted and took a large swig from the glass in his hand. Balthazar turned back to Castiel, and waved his hands to the bar stools.

"Sit, sit. How about a drink?" he offered, and Castiel nodded. He scooted two chairs close together next to Balthazar's, then sat in the middle stool. Dean sat to his right, while Balthazar was on his left. He set Dean's hand on his lap, and put his own palm on Dean's leg, a bit close to the crotch of his pants. 

After a couple of hours of chatting and nursing his drinks, Castiel felt that he was drunk enough for a dance with his boyfriend. "Do you mind if I take Dean onto the dance floor?" Castiel asked, having to lean in cose to Balthazar's ear to be heard over the new wave of people in the crowd. Balthazar nodded and waved him off, telling him to have some fun. Castiel grinned, and turned to place a hot kiss beneath Dean's ear. 

Dean turned to look up at Castiel attentively, then got the hint when Castiel stood up. He eagerly followed after the shorter man, and once they were in the middle of the throng, Castiel pulled Dean's chest right up against his back. He purposefully ground his ass up on Dean's groin, loving the feeling of Dean's strong arms holding him tighter. He tilted his head to the side to let Dean kiss along his neck more.

"I don't like you and that Balthazar guy being so _friendly_." Dean growled huskily into Castiel's ear. Brows furrowed, Castiel turned to look at Dean. Dean looked back at him with a blank look. Castiel knew not to argue with him about this. Not yet, anyways. Castiel gave him a "later" frown, but tried to focus on dancing against Dean again.

Castiel would later fear bringing the topic up to Dean again.


	9. The Unforgiven II

For Dean, the night went by too slow for his liking. He was pissed that Balthazar and Cas were hitting it off next to him while he remained out of the conversation. It was too smart for him to follow. It was about some of the centuries old written masterpieces that they just _loved_. He snorted softly into the glass of beer in his hand as he heard that. 

He decided to just think of the possibilities Cas could get him to orgasm in his jeans later that night. He smirked to himself as he droned the other two's conversation out as he focused on that. Maybe Cas would tease his nipples with his mouth, or give him a lap dance. Dean shook his head at that. Cas wasn't _that_ upfront, but he _would_ enjoy it.

Dick half hard, Dean felt hot breath then warm lips on his neck. He snapped out of his fantasies, and turned to see Cas beckoning to him. Dean followed after him, relieved that he didn't have to be the third wheel any longer. As Cas began to start grinding up on his front, that thought made Dean irate. He kissed up Cas' neck to his ear. "I don't like you and that Balthazar guy being so _friendly_." 

He had noticed when Balthazar brought tipsy Cas into a bought of laughter, Cas would touch Balthazar's arm tenderly. That definitely sent jealousy coursing through Dean's veins. He also noticed Cas turn to give him an argumentative look, and even open his mouth, but Cas was a smart man. He shut his mouth and went back to dancing with Dean.

They danced for a few songs, Dean relaxing a bit. Cas wasn't going to defend the Brit - at least not tonight. They made out on and off, and Dean's dick was throbbing painfully in his pants. When Cas said he wanted to head back, Dean happily agreed. Although, that meant he had to grudgingly walk back to Balthazar and say goodbye.

"See you Monday, Cassie!" Balthazar said cheerfuly, and stood as well. Leaving Balthazar to grab his things and pay for his drinks, Dean pushed through the crowds to the exit with Cas' firmly gripped in his own. Once outside in the damp, dark night, Dean pulled Cas up to his side and smiled deviously down at him. 

"What next, _Cassie?_ " he purred against the top of Cas' tossled hair. He heard Cas huff in grudging amusement. "We go to my place." Cas answered like it was obvious. Dean bit his tongue at the tone, and gave Cas a warning glare before walking off to the impala. He unlocked and opened Cas' door, then strolled to the driver's side once the blue eyed man sat down.

The car was filled with electric tension as they rode in silence, Dean keeping his eyes on the road - mostly. He would steal a glance over at his boyfriend to see if he was plotting. Cas just looked a bit tipsy and relaxed with contentment. Dean almost wanted to pull into an alley and drag Cas onto his lap and demand for him to speak his plans.

But they got to Cas' apartment rather quickly, and Dean followed Cas patiently up the stairs and to the door. He pressed back the memory of shoving Cas through it and calmly walked over to the center of the room. Stretching, Dean sighed and shut his eyes as his back popped. Once that was done, he rolled his shoulders, then tilted his head side to side.

Firm hands on his back shoved him chest down onto the bed. Dean turned his head and smirked up at his boyfriend. "Hey, Cas." he said, pretending to be ignorant to what exactly Cas was going to do to him. He noticed that Cas had already shed his shirt and jeans, straddling Dean in just his loose, white boxers. 

Cas' hands slid under Dean's tee and grazed up his sides. "Dean..." Cas breathed into Dean's ear, making him shiver. Cas ground his front down into the small of Dean's back, and Dean could feel his hard erection. "Cas..." Dean moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. He rutted against the mattress, searching desperately for some relief.

The warmth on his back lifted, and Cas' strong hands turned him over onto his back. In record time, his button and zipper were undone, and his shirt was lifted up to his under arms. Cas breathed hotly along the center line of his stomach muscles, then pressed kisses and sometimes even licked and nibbled at his skin. 

"Shit, Cas." Dean panted as he curled his finger into Cas' black hair. Finally, finally, Castiel freed Dean and dipped his head down, letting Dean bottom out in his mouth. The wet, hot caress of his mouth on Dean's dick made Dean arch his head back into the mattress as he let out a low throaty groan.

"So much for cumming in my pants." Dean chuckled breathlessly and smirked down at the man below him. The stormy glare Cas sent up to him erased the smug look off his face and he felt a dollop of precum pearl out of the tip of his cock and Cas' tongue chase after it. Cas looked like he had tasted a glorious feast after years of starvation.

Dean felt like he was about to blow his load, and he groaned in ecstasy again. Sadly, it was cut off, because Cas popped off with a lewd, wet noise. He went back to kissing hotly at Dean's soft skin, and nibbled at his prominent abdominal muscles. 

"You think I want to do this to _Balthazar?_ " Cas asked in a gruff purr. "He has a _fiancée_ , Dean. And I have you." he went on, his eyes flashing up at the younger man writihing beneath him. He pumped Dean a few times, holding eye contact with hooded lids. "I don't want any other men while I have you here. You're too perfect to loose."

"You're perfect, too, Cas." Dean murmured, reaching down and cupping Cas' cheek. Cas smiled at him, then lowered back down. "I want you to do it on my face." he declared simply, licking a line up Dean's shaft, keeping his hand tugging at a steady pace with a soft, expectant smile on his face as he watched Dean's dick closely.

"Fuck, that's hot." Dean grunted, and let his head fall back onto Cas' bed. He shut his eyes and let Cas work his resolve away until it was just too much. "Cas, I'm about to..." he warned, and came hard when he felt a gentle kiss on the head of his dick. 

He forced his eyes to open to watch the thick, white ropes leap through the air and spatter across Cas' cheeks, nose, and part of his left eye. His dick gave a hearty twitch from the sight. He watched Cas marvel under his liquids, then slowly lick the skin around his own lips clean. Dean heaved himself foward as Cas moaned happily.

"It has been a very long time since that had happened." Cas explained while Dean pulled him back up carefully. "It is one of my favorite things." he sighed breathlessly. Dean chuckled, then smirked down at Cas' lap. 

"Look who's the one who came in their pants." Dean teased, tugging at the waistband of Cas' boxers. A large wet patch covered the crotch. Cas gazed down at it absently, then shrugged at Dean. "You got off just 'cause I did it on your face?" Dean asked in awe. Cas is the best. boyfriend. ever. Dean thought in happy bewilderment.

 

Dean set Cas beside him on the bed, then went into the kitchen for a paper towel. He wet it with warm water, squeezed it out, then returned to find Cas wiping some of his cum off his face, a finger in his mouth. "Cas, are you... are you eating it?" Dean asked.

Cas looked up at him and slowly pulled the finger out timidly. "I am a bit of a cumslut, Dean." Cas admitted. Dean put his hands up in an unargumentative gesture. "It's fine, Cas, really." Dean said with a smile. Cas smiled gratefully up at Dean, then glanced down at his waist. Dean followed his gaze to see he was still free balling.

"Oh." he mumbled, and tucked himself back into his boxers, but left his jeans undone. He handed Cas the towels, unsure if Cas really wanted him to clean him off just yet. The relieved look Cas shot him answered that, and Cas continued to ingest most of the leftovers on his face. He let Dean wipe the rest off with the damp paper towel.

"Y'know, Cas, I'm down with getting kinky if that's what gets you off." Dean commented a few minutes after Cas changed boxers. Dean had disgarded his jeans, and they both crawled, spent and tired, into bed, facing one another. Cas smiled at Dean's words, his eyes still closed. Dean memorized the way Cas looked, flushed and peaceful, in the lighting of the outside lights.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said quietly, tucking his head to press his forehead against Dean's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very good with writing sex scenes but here you go *shrugs*


	10. Fight Fire With Fire

Three months go by like that: Castiel and Dean rutting against each other, or giving blow jobs and hand jobs. But they never went any farther. Castiel sometimes wished that they had started dating the first week they met, so they could have done this during their rather boring winter break together. They could be having actual sex by then.

Speaking of, Castiel kept a close eye on his boyfriend when he told him no to taking it farther. Castiel didn't want to take that final leap, because his relationships always turned to dust when he did. And Dean seemed to be willing to wait. He would catch Dean staring heatedly, then turn away quickly before Castiel could turn his head and give Dean a scolding or cheeky look. Dean always kept himself from taking it farther.

 _But for how long?_ Castiel thought one day in April. What if Castiel's decision to wait a while will disuade Dean from staying with Castiel until then? Castiel and Dean would have their arguments of course, and Castiel could easily see the hidden anger begin to shine in Dean's gloriously green eyes. He knew not to study Dean any closer when he realized that Dean had so much secret rage locked up inside.

One of their arguments had Dean shaking with curled fists at his sides. It had been about Castiel spending too much time at the school at first, but then Dean asked about Balthazar - their favorite topic to argue over. Even when Castiel had proved he had sexual intentions only towards Dean that first night, Dean was always grumpy about Balthazar.

That was only last weekend - three days ago. Castiel didn't even remember what he had yelled at Dean, but Dean was swiftly grabbing his jacket and storming out of the small apartment. Since then, Castiel has been walking to and from work, and when they eat lunch together in Castiel's office, they're silent from the tension.

On the fourth day post-fight, Castiel was walking home after work. It was dark already, so it was a lot later than Castiel had orignally thought. It was still a little chilly in the city, and Castiel flipped his collar up to help cover his neck. He kept a sharp eye out for any muggers. The city was never safe for bystanders like him.

Just as he passed by a little section between two apartment buildings, he saw a silhouette too late. It moved out of the shadows swiftly and suddenly, and grabbed Castiel roughly by the shoulders. " _Gimme your money!_ " the masculine voice snarled, their rancid breath hitting Castiel's face. He struggled against the grip on the lapels of his trench coat, grunting from the effort.

" _I said, **gimme your money!**_ " the man repeated louder, right against Castiel's left ear. When Castiel did not answer, he was pulled forward then back against the brick wall. The back of his head hit the wall, only hard enough to make his vision blurry.

"Please, I don't have any money... Let me go!" Castiel groaned, and pulled his knee up with a snap. He kneed the man in the stomach, and shoved him back. He turned to run off down the street, but apparently the man was tougher than Castiel expected.

A hand grabbed his biscep in a bruising hold, and yanked him back. His back collided with a too warm chest, and hands wrapped around his front. "You a tough son of a bitch. Pretty, too. Maybe I won't take your money, but I'll sure as hell take you instead." the stranger said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as he contained a shiver at the words.

This man was going to rape him.

" _Hey!_ " a very enraged voice sounded, making Castiel open his eyes in a flash. Another, more familiar shape was moving towards the two in a very angry set pace. Only when the other stranger's fist flew and hit Castiel's captor square in the jaw was when they were close enough for Castiel to focus on their features.

Blond, spiky, hedgehog hair with a strong jawline and shoulders were visible, along with fiery green eyes and a leather jacket. It was Dean. Dean was saving Castiel. Finally freed from the man's arms, Castiel flew forward half sobbing, half sighing Dean's name, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He set his chin on Dean's shoulder and let him pet his back soothingly.

"Let me teach this guy a lesson, Cas." Dean growled beneath Castiel' lips. Cas gladly nodded and separated himself from Dean, stepping away. He slowly walked backwards until his shoulders touched the wall again, while Dean approached the man, who was on his hands and knees now.

"You tryin' to mack on my boyfriend?" Dean seethed, then pulled on the shoulders of the man's shirt to pull him back up onto his feet. Another punch flew and hit the man in the stomach. "Tryin' to take his hard earned money?" Dean went on, giving the man a third punch in the nose. Blood shot out onto the man's chin and poured down onto the front of his shirt.

With a disgusted noise, Dean shoved the man back onto the ground. This time, a foot made contact to the man's ribs, making the man cry out in sheer pain. The sobs and screams that the man made as Dean kicked the man again and again made Castiel say that that was enough.

"Dean, let's go." Castiel spoke up, stepping forward once. Apparently, Dean was to obsorbed in harming the person beneath him, and didn't hear him. Castiel tried again in a more forceful voice. "Dean. It's time to go. I think he has had enough." He set his hand over on Dean's bicep and physically turned Dean around to face him.

Dean's pupils were blown wide, just like his eyelids. Castiel could hardly see the beautiful green irises around it. Dean's cheeks were lightly flushed, and he was panting from the adrenaline of beating the man bloody. His brows were furrowed, and he glowered down at Castiel for a moment before blinking, glancing down at the moaning body, then nodding at his black haired boyfriend.

Castiel glanced at the man, too, then pulled gently at Dean's arm towards the entrance of the alley. "Did you bring the impala?" Castiel asked, looking around at the slightly damp, dark street. Dean silently took Castiel's hand in his, and started to lead Castiel off to the left, the way Castiel had come.

When they parted ways so Dean could walk over to the drivers seat, Castiel sat in the passenger's side. Only then did he notice that it was Dean's blood that coated his palm. His eyes widened, and he turned in his seat to look at the taller man. "Dean, your knuckles! Let me look at them." he stated worriedly.

Dean pulled his fiery gaze from the road in front of them just long enough to look over at Castiel, then his bloodied hand. "I'm fine, Cas." he said dismissively. Castiel made a noise of disbelief, and brought Dean's hand up for closer inspection, despite Dean's reluctance. The skin around Dean's knuckles were frayed and still bleeding. The skin around the wound was stained red.

When Castiel began to dig around for a napkin or towel, Dean grunted and yanked his hand away from Castiel's grip. Castiel frowned at him, and pulled out a bit rumpled, but otherwise clean, towel. He tugged on it, and a bottle of lotion tumbled out with it. He sat up with one item in each hand to examine them.

Once he connected the dots, Castiel blushed, but still gave Dean a sly glance from the corner of his eyes as he returned the lotion. "Is this clean?" he asked, and Dean glanced over awkwardly. "Um, yeah. I put it in here a few days ago. Haven't used it yet." Dean answered, and Castiel pulled his hand back into his lap.

Castiel tied up Dean's knuckles tightly to stem the bleeding until they got to his apartment. Dean pulled the impala into an actual, covered parking space, indicating that they had arrived at Dean's apartment instead. Castiel smiled, despite the fact that he could be having a stranger's dick in one of his orifices.

Dean's apartment was still cheap, but nicer and bigger than Castiel's own apartment. It had a real bedroom with a door, although small, and a real living area. And a real, small TV. Castiel loved the couch, although he only sat on it once. Dean had taken him here one time, because Dean needed to grab some more clothes to take to Castiel's. The carpet was old, but Castiel could tell it had been once been white and fluffy. The walls were the same, but everything else was in good condition. "Repaired everything myself." Dean had told him.

As they walked inside, Dean hung his keys on a key rack made of hanger hooks on a slab of rusty metal on the wall. Castiel politely shed his shoes and coat, then shuffled timidly over to the couch. "Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked as he sat, watching Dean take his own shoes and leather jacket off.

He watched as Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah." he mumbled, making his way into the closed off bedroom. Castiel waited the minute it took Dean to return, and turned in his spot once Dean sat beside him with the white box in his hands. Castiel took it, and dug through it to find the bandage pads and wrap, along with disinfectant.

In silence, he bandaged up Dean's knuckles with ease. He had taken a few first aid classes, in case a suicidal patient showed up with fresh wounds. Once he was finished, Dean took the bloodied rag to a closet door. Castiel heard a few metal bangs, some clicks, and then water running. _That's where his washing machine and drier are._ Castiel realized.

"You tired?" Dean asked, pulling Castiel from his thoughts. He smiled lightly and nodded. It was late now. Much past his usual bedtime. Dean gestured for him to follow with his head and a wave towards his bedroom, then walked in without waiting to see if Castiel would follow. Which, Castiel quickly did. He'd never seen Dean's room.

It took a moment for Castiel's pupils to adjust to the sudden dark. Dean's room was clean - practically spotless. The blinds to an outside lamp were closed, but Castiel could still see the blank dresser tops and neatly made bed. Dean was currently disgarding his pants, his shirt already off, tossed in a hamper in the corner.

Castiel had left his trench on the couch, so he padded over to the other side of the bed. He pressed a finger into it, and was surprised to see that it was a memory foam mattress. He smiled over at Dean, who was pulling the covers back carefully. Seeing that Dean was already getting into bed, Castiel thought meticulously as he hurried to undress as well.

Once he crawled in next to his boyfriend in just his undergarments, he came to a conclusion. He looked up from where his head was resting on the left side of Dean's chest, and Dean looked down at him when he moved. "Dean?" he spoke up finally.

"Hmm?" Dean replied, sounding a bit tired. Castiel went back to laying his head down.

"Never mind. You're tired. Go to sleep." he said gently, planning on just telling Dean tomorrow, but Dean was moving to sit up.

"Tell me, Cas." he insisted, and Castiel smiled softly. He looked up at Dean again.

"I want to have sex."


	11. Hero of the Day

Even though Cas had pissed Dean off so much that it lasted four days, Dean still made sure that Cas was _his_. He continued to hang out with Cas during lunch and whenever they both had the time to just sit back and relax, even if it was in silence. He even followed Cas home after work, just to make sure Cas wasn't going to some other man's house.

 _Especially not Balthazar's_. Dean seathed as he watched Cas from a distance, letting his baby move forward at idle, the constant push of the engine keeping the impala at a slow, quiet crawl. As he watched, Dean couldn't help but think back to their most recent arguement. When Cas called him a jealous coward, Dean had enough. 

Cas had been right up in his business, snarling as he poked at Dean's chest. Before Dean could reign in his anger, he shoved Cas back, making Cas fall back onto the bed with a bounce. With a large amount of self restraint, Dean grabbed his things and quickly left before he could throttle Cas then fuck him roughly into the mattress.

But when he saw Cas get sharply pulled into the alley, Dean felt a new kind of rage. A protective rage. Who _dared_ to try to harm his boyfriend? Dean quickly put the impala into park and grabbed the keys from the ignition. He slammed his door, and made a mental note to check on it in the morning as he stormed over to the alleyway.

" _Hey!_ " he snapped loudly, and his fury flared as he saw some strange man with dark skin groping towards Cas' crotch. He rushed forward, and threw a punch that hit the guy square in the jaw. He ignored the flash of pain in his knuckles as they split, and let Cas run into his arms, relief in his beautiful blue eyes.

As Dean rubbed Cas' back to try to calm them both down, he was still way too pissed. "Lemme teach this guy a lesson." he seethed, and he carefully moved Cas aside once he got a confirmation. He didn't really want Cas to have to see this, but Cas wanted this just as badly. 

Dean let the dark red fog of his wrath blur his vision, and he moved in automatic. He vaguely remembered saying something, and felt himself punch and eventually kick the guy bloody. This man didn't deserve to continue breathing. Dean wanted to _end_ him, and was about to move to pull his knife from the pocket of his jeans when he heard a voice at the back of his mind.

He paused for a split second, but figured it was the man's voice, begging for mercy as Dean kicked again. He jumped when a hand fell on his arm, and looked around wildly as he was turned around forcefully. As Cas' face came into focus, Dean felt himself sag. The adrenaline was already leaving his body, and he felt suddenly tired. 

He knew Cas had said something, but didn't move. He glanced at the man, then back to Cas, who looked too. Cas pulled at Dean's arm, and Dean began walking with Cas. "Did you bring the impala?" Cas asked him, and he nodded wordlessly, leading the way by their joined hands. He didn't even feel his own pain - he was used it. He figured that he had damaged the nerves too much.

Driving to his own apartment helped Dean relax, but the fury was still present in the back of his mind, like it always was. It never had enough. Dean began to think of all the other people he had beaten to the brink of death, but Cas' voice pulled him out of the dark memories before he thought too hard about it. 

"Dean, your knuckles! Let me look at them." Cas gasped, and Dean glanced over then down to his hand. "I'm fine, Cas." he grunted, keeping his gaze on the road again. He heard Cas scoff at his words, then heard him rummage around in the passenger seat. At Cas' curious hum, he watched Cas from the corner of his eye. 

Cas had his _clean up_ towel and his _special_ lotion in his hands. It took Cas a moment to realize just what they were for, but he didn't say anything besides, "Is this clean?" Dean looked over at the rag in embarressment. "Um, yeah. I put it in here a few days ago. Haven't used it yet." he replied, and when Cas pulled his hand back across the bench, he let him.

Suprisingly, Cas was very good at wrapping his hand in just a little rag. Dean knew that Cas had taken medical classes for a few months. Pride swelled in Dean's chest as he gave it an approving once over. He pulled into his parking space not much later, and tiredly stepped out of his baby, the impala.

He led the way to his door, and unlocked it for him and Cas. He shut it behind them and locked it back. He noticed Cas remove his shoes and jacket as he put the keys on the rack that he made himself. Cas moved to the couch - his favorite spot in the living room - while Dean took his own shoes and leather jacket off.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Cas spoke up finally. Dean murmured an affirmative, and made his way into his bedroom, and into the rather small ensuite. It had white and black barber shop styled tiles on the floor and backsplash of the sink. The tiles on the walls for the shower and tub had matching tiles as well. 

He opened the mirror cabinet over his little sink, and pulled the white box from the top shelf. His reflection caught his eye as he closed it back up, and he paused. He hadn't given the guy a chance to fight back, so his face was in perfect condition. But he looked drained and half asleep. His face was pale and his eyes were dull.

He ignored his indifferent look, and returned to Cas' side on the couch. He let Cas take the first aid kit from his hands, and waited quietly as Cas dug through it for the right bandages. He didn't even feel it when Cas unwrapped the blood dampened towel from his fist and rewrap it with the high quality cloth.

He retreived the towel once Cas patted his forearm, and walked over to the closet that hid his washer and drier. Luckily, he had put dirty towels in the washer that morning, and had been planning to start them once he had returned from watching Cas go home. So, he put in the detergent, turned the dials, closed the lid, and hit start. It was a cheap washing machine, and it had the opening on top and rattled loudly until he shut the shuttered closet door.

He looked over at his boyfriend, who looked like he was about to fall asleep sitting up on the couch. "You tired?" he asked, and Cas jumped slightly. Dean saw Cas smile sleepily and nod, so he made a "come on" gesture with his head, and started towards his bedroom door. He knew Cas would follow, and left the door open for him.

The thrill of the fight was finally out of his system as he pulled off his T-shirt. He held back his yawn as he worked the button of his jeans undone and kicked them off. He vaguely registered Cas undressing as well, and as he climbed into bed, so did Cas. 

They scooted down on the mattress under the covers, and Cas was instantly drawn into Dean's chest. Dean let his boyfriend's body heat soothe him, and he was slipping closer and closer to sleep until he felt Cas lift his head from Dean's right pec. He cracked open his eyes, and Cas spoke up. 

"Hey, Dean?"

"Hmm?" he replied, too tired to form a real word.

When Cas started to lay his head back down, Dean cleared his throat and moved to sit up as Cas began to talk again. 

"Never mind. You're tired. Go to sleep." Cas cooed, and Dean huffed, too tired to get even the slightest bit annoyed. "Tell me, Cas." he pushed, gazing heavily at the top of Cas' head until he turned with a gentle smile. "I want to have sex." Cas answered, sounding one hundred percent certain of his decision.

Dean's eyes widened, and his heart began to beat furiously almost instantly. He gaped for just one moment, and he cleared his throat again. "Like, right now? You wanna... right now?" he asked in a very manly squeak. He felt Cas' silent chuckle against his chest. "I'm fine with that, if you are." he repied nonchalantly. 

A bit flustered and surprised, he ran his palm over the side of his face. "Cas, we haven't even checked the back of your head..." He trailed off at Cas' grumpy squint and pinch of the brows. "I am fine now. And I would rather not wait until after the pain passes." Cas insisted, and Dean nodded quickly.

"Okay... Okay. Who, uh, who's gonna do the pushing?" he asked. He mentally crossed his fingers in hope of not having to be the one taking it up the ass. He wasn't some bitch. Cas smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth and pink gums. "I don't mind being on the recieving end. I quite enjoy the feeling of my partner's orgasm lingering within me." He flashed his blue eyes up at Dean and smiled coyly.

Dean raised his brows at that. "Well, okay... It's gonna take a while to stretch you out, though. I don't wanna hurt you." he finally agreed, and Cas beamed at him again. "Of course, Dean. You are rather large." He glanced down to Dean's blanket covered lap with a hungry, knowing look, and Dean smirked with a little shrug. He was proud of his dick.

"Grab the lube. It's in the drawer." Dean gestured to his dresser with a flick of his wrist, and Cas hopped out of the bed to practically skip over to where he was told. He dug through the top drawer, and easily pulled the decent sized bottle out. He returned to Dean, who had moved on top of the covers to sit on his knees.

He watched Cas strip his last piece of clothing and crawl on top of the bed. Once Cas had gotten comfortable laying on his back in front of Dean and nodded, Dean slicked up two of his fingers. At first, he teased at Cas' hole, then pressed his index finger in carefully. After a minute, his middle finger joined in coating the inside of Cas thoroughly.

He paused at Cas' impatient groan. "Dean, ever since I have seen your penis for the first time, I have been preparing myself for this moment. Hurry with the lubricant, and I'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with writing sex scenes (since I'm virgin and also female) but I've read a lot of smut so I hope this is up to par. 
> 
> You can find me on Wattpad (@SinnerFantasies) and Tumblr (Red4Leader) as well as Twitter with the same name as my blog.


	12. The Unnamed Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm almost done with the next chapter but I had been stuck halfway through for months now.   
> Feedback always encourages me though!
> 
> (I hope this wasn't a double post. My phone disconnected from wifi in the middle of posting so idk)

To Castiel's relief and delight, Dean retrieved his fingers from Castiel's hole, and prepared himself. As he got himself lined up, Castiel reached down and intwined their fingers before pulling their hands up beside his ears. Now, Dean was hovering over Castiel, face to face. He smiled down at Castiel, his green eyes dancing in the faint light from the covered window.

And then he moved. Thank the almighty God, Dean finally moved until the head of his dick was gently pushing aside the walls of Castiel's ass. Castiel moaned breathlessly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his back and neck arching againt the bed slightly. He barely heard Dean moan back, and opened his eyes to see Dean hanging his head from the feeling of Castiel's pure heat wrapped around him.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hands lightly in encouragement, and the blond nodded in reply. Dean continued pushing forward, still a bit too slow for Castiel's liking, but faster than he had in the beginning. Dean gave shallow thrusts as he moved deeper into Castiel, and when he got far enough to where Castiel could feel him stirring inside his belly, he pulled back.

The suddeness drew a soft, pleasure filled gasp from Castiel's lungs, and a loud moan followed suit as Dean pushed back in with much smoother curls of his hips. Dean wasn't fucking him, but it was far too desperate and quick to be considered making love. But since Dean was continuously moving and massaging at his prostrate, Castiel didn't really care.

Once Castiel stretched enough to fully accomodate Dean's size, Dean pulled almost all the way out, to where just the edge of his circumsized head was caught behind Casiel's ring of muscles, and swiftly snapped his hips forward until he bottomed out. Castiel groaned loudly again from this, and pushed his own hips to meet Dean's.

He vaguely felt himself call out his boyfriend's name as Dean picked up the pace. Castiel felt Dean make his belly bulge, and he moaned with spine tingling satisfaction. None of his past relationships could ever fill him up quite like this. 

"You need me to touch you?" Dean asked with his sex deepened voice, and Castiel shook his head, a cheshire smile on his face. He had the ability to come untouched, and he knew Dean would thoroughly enjoy it. He gave himself a mental pat on the back at Dean's excited grin. "Awesome." he heard Dean breathe.

After what felt like forever, yet seemed like not long enough, the fire that Dean built inside Castiel's gut grew too large to contain. He gripped Dean's hands tightly in his own as he gave one final, almost scream of a moan, and let his release shoot out of his penis and onto his and Dean's chests and stomachs. His vision was blocked by a white light, which throbbed with his orgasm.

By the time he was coherent enough, he realized that Dean was still moving, close to his own release. Castiel began to move fervently, rocking his hips back skillfully against the man above him, and once Dean finally gave, he wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and squeezed him ever so closer as Dean came inside of him. 

Castiel only freed Dean once the warm pool of cum deep within his stomach stopped growing. Dean slowly slid out of him, and rolled back over onto his side of the bed. Castiel layed limply as he rejoiced in the post coital glow, his hair either lifted away from his head from gravity, or sticking to his skin with a light sheen of sweat. 

A few minutes, or a few moments, Castiel wasn't sure, until he was stirred by Dean pulling him close. They stayed silent, and Dean tucked Castiel into his side, holding him almost protectively as well as adoringly. Castiel smiled a bit shyly, contentment obvious from the blush spread over his face, neck, and the center of his chest. 

"We should do that again soon." Castiel murmured sleepily. He smiled again, and let Dean's suprised chuckles lull him to sleep.

In the morning, Castiel woke just as he usually did when Dean spent the night: warm, his legs sprawled across his lover, and completely wrapped up in Dean turned octopus. He smiled against Dean's chest, eyes still shut. He softy nuzzled his forehead further into Dean's chest as he chased after sleep again.

A grunt below him made Castiel open his eyes, though. Sadly.

"What you smilin' 'bout?" a sleepy Dean spoke up. Castiel chuckled and let his smile grow into a tender grin as he lifted his head to look at the squinting Dean. He obviously just woke, as well.

"You're a big teddy bear." Castiel answered instantly. His grin turned cheeky at Dean's move of protest, and went on before Dean could whine. "Even more so the morning after sex." He dove down to steal a kiss from Dean's addictive lips.

Once they separated, Dean began to splutter. "But - you - what-" he began, and Castiel kissed him again. 

"Dean, your cuddles are very endearing. But I am also hungry, and still naked. Go get me some sweats." he sighed a bit dreamily. Dean's kisses always leave Castiel a little breathless. So, he kissed Dean a bit more before rolling off of the green eyed man to let him up with a quick swat to the butt.

Castiel sat back and admired Dean walk to the white dresser and pull it open. As usual, he noticed the almost undetectable, shiny, white scars along Deans shoulders. And just like every other time he sees them, Castiel has to keep the pained expression from his face. Instead, he moves his gaze back down to Dean's naked rear.

He watched Dean pull on some underwear and cotton basketball looking shorts, and kept watching, uncaring that he gets caught, when Dean turns around to toss him a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. He pulled the sweatshirt off of where it landed - his face - and gave Dean the stink eye as he got to his feet as well and got dressed.

Castiel quickly forgave Dean for throwing the clothes on his face, because he was instantly surrounded by the smell of Dean and Dean himself. He tilted his head away to give Dean more room to plant kisses on his neck for a moment, but eventually bat at Dean's cheek. 

"After breakfast, Dean. I've worked up quite an appetite." he scolded lightly. He felt Dean smile against the skin of his neck, and Dean's arms tightened around him as the taller man chuckled dirtily. 

"Well, Cas, I've got a nice big appetite, but it's not for some food." Dean purred, his hands pushing their way underneath Castiel's sweatshirt, palms brushing against Castiel's stomach. Castiel gasped, and his stomach moved desperately away from the light tickly feeling.

"Dean!" he grumbled. He wanted Dean, but he also needed food before anything went further. He struggled in Dean's arms, but they only tightened around him. Dean held him firmly against his chest, kissing and nipping along the skin on Castiel's neck and behind the ear, his lusting breaths deep, practically growls. 

Castiel finally got a grip under one of Dean's wrists, and leaned back to use his body strength to help him pry it off of him. As the back of his head hit Dean's shoulder and collar bone, he stopped moving with a hiss of air through his teeth, pain making black dots float across his vision.

"Shit, Cas, I'm sorry." Dean quickly stepped back, but kept his hands on the sides of Castiel's ribcage. "Knew I should've checked your head." he fretted, carefully turning Castiel around to face him. Castiel blinked away the dots as Dean examined his face, tilting his head to and fro gently.

"Dean, I'm fine. I can't touch it much, is all." Castiel sighed, but smiled reassuringly up to his boyfriend. Dean gave him a doubtful look, and kept his palms on Castiel's cheeks for a few more moments before releasing him. 

"Okay... I'll make you some food. Lie back down." he ordered, and Castiel scoffed with a little scowl. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed at Dean.

"Dean, must I remind you that I am your senior. I am not a child." he grumbled, and Dean's brows raised. Castiel wasn't an infant. He could handle a little bump on his head. He pointedly looked at Dean as he walked out of the bedroom towards the small kitchen tucked into the far corner of the main room.

He smiled as he looked at the black and white checkered tiles on the floor and the plain white walls. There was a little window on the furthest wall, and a small, white table with two matching tables sat beneath it. He went and sat there as he watched Dean grumpily dig through the kitchen for something to make for breakfast.

Dean pulled a yellow box down from one of the cabinet shelves, and shook it at Castiel. "You ever had Malt-o-Meal in good ole Pontiac?" he asked, and Castiel briefly flashed back to when they learned where each other were from. Dean had moved to New York from Lawrence, Kansas, to get away from his old man once his younger brother went to Stanford.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I do not believe that I have. What is it?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. He ignored Dena's flabergasted gasp.

"It's hot cereal bits. It's hard to describe, because it's the best ever. It's kinda like grits, but wheat." Dean explained, still looking rather shocked. Castiel rolled his eyes as he sat back in the chair. He shrugged and tucked his hands into the front pocket of his - or Dean's - sweatshirt.

"If you insist." he replied, and watched Dean move about in the kitchen to prepare it. He poured the little yellow pieces of the food into boiling water as he stirred it slowly, without stopping, for a little over two minutes. He quickly turned the burner off and dished it out into two bowls. Castiel made a face as Dean put butter and quite a bit of sugar into it as well, mixing it together.

"Don't knock it till you try it, babe." Dean chuckled as he walked over to set Castiel's bowl in front of him. "I know it's not your usual organic crap, but it's good, trust me." he went on and sat in the empty seat across from Castiel. 

Castiel glanced doubtfully at Dean, but slowly stirred the hot cereal anyways. He was about to let a spoonful cool off when Dean made a muffled yelp. At Castiel's surprised furrow of brows, Dean grinned cheekily at him.

"It's hot." he answered simply, sounding much like a little kid. Castiel smiled affectionately, and set his own spoon down.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Cas?" 

"I love you." Castiel said, finally said for the first time. He knew that he should have said it long ago once he saw the joyous grin split Dean's face practically in half.

"I love you, too, Cas."


	13. The Thing That Should Not Be

Two months of hot kisses and rough sex passed, and Dean was laying in the recently soiled sheets of his (and basically Cas' now) bed, Cas passed out at his side. Well, usually the sex was rough, but he made sure to go nice and slow for Cas if the mood fit. He knew Cas liked that lovey dovey shit, and he had to admit that, yeah, he kinda liked it too.

He rolled over and wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, burying his face in the crook of the older man's neck. "Last day of school, Cas. Don't wanna be late." he mumbled into the tan skin. He smiled when he heard Cas' disapproving grumbles. He quickly pulled away with a swat to Cas' ass and sat up, tossing his legs over the side of his bed.

"I'll get your coffee started while you get some clothes on." Dean said with a wink. He knew that beneath the light sheets, Cas was still naked from the night previously's bout of rutting. He laughed as he got dressed before walking out when Cas gave a huffy gasp at Dean's suggestive wink.

Dean padded through the living room and into the kitchen. He approached the counter and pulled his three year old coffee maker and put the coffee grounds into the filter before filling it with the right amount of water for two cups' worth of coffee. A little radio sat on the window sill, and he tapped his fingers against the edge of the counter as he waited.

Once it was done filling the coffee pot, he pulled down two mugs, and glanced over when he heard Cas ruffle through the cabinet for his boring old Kix cereal. He smiled at his boyfriend, and poured the coffee into the light blue mug with a little bee on the front that Cas had wordlessly claimed as his own.

He handed the mug to its owner, and once Cas had a sip, he pulled the other man in for a kiss. "Morning, babe." he murmured, then turned to fill his own mug. He paused mid drink when Cas' arms wrapped around his middle, Cas' face pressed between his shoulder blades. Carefully, he turned to where Cas' nose rested on his sternum.

"I'm gonna have to find another job. My rent is up in a week, and I won't be able to pay the rest." Cas mumbled into his chest. Dean rubbed his hand up and down Cas' back soothingly, then moved them up to cup Cas' cheeks to make the other man look up at him.

"Cas, Bobby is always willing to give someone in need a job. The school'll still pay me like regular to go check on the building every couple of days. If you move in with me, you'll be fine." He kissed Cas on the forehead before continueing. "No need to stress, angel." he said with a smile, and and Cas noticably relaxed into Dean's chest and hands.

"Thank you, Dean." he breathed with obvious relief, and leaned up to give the blond a grateful kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss, but kept his hands on Cas' forearms. 

"Hmm, one more." he said and pressed their lips together for a bit longer. Once Dean freed the other man, Cas rolled his eyes with his own smile before turning and walking over to the table with his bowl of cereal. Dean joined him soon after with his bowl of Trix. (Cas occassionally commented that Trix are for kids, and Dean was _certainly not_ a child.)

Like usual, once they finished eating, they returned to the bedroom to get ready for work. One would go into the restroom to fix their hair, brush their teeth, and use the toilet while the other got dressed. If they were in a hurry, they would move easily around each other in the bathroom. They were currently doing the latter, because they had taken too long to eat their breakfast.

Back in the bedroom, they threw each other clothes they were searching for, and Cas held Dean's new (courteous of Cas) denim Army jacket open for the taller man, and Dean grabbed one of Cas' hoodies as they headed towards the front door to pull their shoes on. 

In the car, Cas began talking excitedly about moving (the last of) his stuff over to Dean's apartment. Dean smiled and looked over at Cas in agreement to any of Cas' plans for the their future together, like celebrating Independence Day together. He smirked when Cas suggested spending his birthday, September 18th - Dean remembered, of course - with a wink.

Dean walked Cas to his office, classroom, whatever the _fuck_ it was called, their hands clasped together in the small space between them. He kissed Cas goodbye a few times, and had to get a nice little push to get going. The A/C chose to stop working the night before, of all times. Dean groaned mentally at the work ahead of him.

As he began to search for which part is the problem, he started to think. Like usual, its topic was about Castiel Novak. He smiled while he unscrewed a nut while on his back. The months since he saved Cas from the man - who he later went back to take care of (they still haven't found his body) - have been a soothing balm on his existence.

Like all rooming couples, there have been arguements, but _**that man**_ has not been the subject as frequently. For Dean, the other, little quarrels are fun. Not even _his_ ego is large enough to lie about being able to predict what Cas would say or do. Cas' whimsical ways always kept his heart jittery, and it always ends up with make up sex.

Dean palmed his semi through the crotch of his jeans so he would calm down as he tightened a screw inside of the troublesome unit. Most of the time, Cas prefered getting frisky than making love, but sometimes even Dean felt the need to be softer. He wasn't completely heartless, dammit. And the make up sex after their disagreement... _damn._

Finally, Dean restarted the air conditioning unit, and almost a minute later, it groaned and rattled to life. He smiled, proud of his hard work, and looked down at his watch as he wiped the streams of sweat off of his neck and forehead. His brows raised high on his forehead as he saw that school had long since ended. Apparently, the Air Conditioning had taken much longer than expected, and he may or may not had gotten lost in his thoughts filled of Castiel Novak and sex for much longer than he meant. 

Hurriedly, he packed up his tools and pinched at his shirt to air off his stomach and chest. He walked out of the dim, horribly ventalated room and walked off to Cas' room. He didn't bother knocking, since it was after school hours, and walked right inside.

"Hey, Cas, sorry..." he trailed off, leaning back on his heels as he looked around at the dark room in surprise. He turned around to look back at the door, then back at Cas' office chair. Castiel had _left him?_ Without so much as a goodbye or a notice? 

Dean quickly checked his phone to see he didn't have any messages. What the _fuck_ did Cas think he was doing? Dean was furious. He spun on his heel and stalked through the halls to the administrator's office, quickly mumbling about fixing the computer for the cameras, and locked himself in the little room that housed it. 

Quickly wiggling the mouse to wake the computer, he found the right cameras that were around Cas' office. He rewound to about the time Cas usually left, and hit play. He watched Cas walk out of his office, walk down the hall towards where Dean had been working, and stop by another teacher's room. He bent down to pick something up, a briefcase maybe, look at it for a minute, then turn down the hall to the front entrance. 

Dean knew exactly who's room Cas stopped at. 

God damn Roché's room, that's who. 

_FUCK_. Dean was beyond furious. He was absolutely _fuming_. He wanted to punch something - someone. Bash their fucking skulls in. Like Cas' attempted rapist. 

Yeah, like that guy. 

Dean only slightly registered walking out to the impala and speeding out of the parking lot, tires screeching like a cat. He knew where that British bastard lived - he had asked Crowley for the details when he and Cas first started having problems with the fucker.

Dean turned corners at high speeds, fish tailing and almost clipping other cars - of course he didn't let that happen he'd never let baby get hurt - completely ignoring the honks and yells of scared passersby. He couldn't allow anything to get between him and his prey. 

Finally, he made it to the three way stop, Balthazar's little, run down house across the street and to the right a little. He rolled his windows down and watched as Cas knocked on Balthazar's front door. 

_I knew it_. Dean snarled in his head. 

The Brit opened his door and beamed at Cas. Dean could hear them talking, but he was too far away to hear the words being spoken. He saw Balthazar gasp in relief and take the briefcase, and did something that made Dean's blood boil, if that was even possible since had been simmering already. 

Balthazar took Cas' face in his hands and smacked one on him. He said something excitedly, gesturing inside with a large smile. Dean's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. 

Luckily for the two other men, Cas shook his head - _probably politely_ , Dean thought - and took a step back. Balthazar shrugged and waved, then turned and went inside. 

Dean watched Cas walk down the steps to his coworker's house and walk down the street. Once he got far enough away from Roché's house, Dean put the impala back in gear and floored it over to the curb beside Cas. 

He may or may not have been smug about Cas jumping like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Cas?" he growled as he stepped out of baby, watching Cas' eyes widen with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feedback always helps :)
> 
> And if any chapter could be triggering, could you comment on that chapter what triggers there are so I can post it in the notes?


	14. Tuesday's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings at the end of the chapter.

Castiel was bored. And hungry. He wanted to wait on Dean, but he didn't have any more sessions for the rest of the day and could go home. He knew Balthazar had already left, since he didn't have class for the last two hours. Sighing as his stomach rumbled for the umpteenth time, Castiel checked his watch.

Dean should've been done by now.

"I'll just blame it on him." he mumbled as he gathered his things. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to let Dean know he was going to grab some food and come back, but when he flipped it open, the screen remained black. His phone had died.

"Crap." Castiel hissed, but returned it to his pocket and walked out. He would just have to tell Dean in person.

He walked through the halls towards where Dean had told him the A/C's were, humming some unknown tune. He thinks it's some Metallica song that Dean had played at some point.

He spotted something leaning against the wall ahead of him. As he got closer, he realized it was a briefcase. And it was at Balthazar's door. He'd forgotten it.

Castiel paused to pick it up, then hurried out the front door of the school with it.  _I must return it. He might need it_. he thought as he walked along the busy streets to Balthazar's house. He had told Castiel where he lived if he ever needed him. Of course, Castiel had never informed Dean of this.

It took a while to finally reach Balthazar's house. Castiel had regretted not just waiting for Dean, but took the stairs up to the house easily. Balthazar answered his quick knocks after a minute, then looked at Castiel in happy surprise.

"Cassie! What are you doing here?" he asked, his smile lighting up his light blue eyes. Castiel smiled back.

"You left your briefcase." he answered, lifting his friend's leather bag up. Balthazar gasped.

"Oh, bollocks! I was in a hurry to get home to my wife! I totally forgot! Thank you, Castiel!" Balthazar explained, and took his briefcase. But before he did that, he leaned forward and planted a big kiss on Castiel's forehead.

"Would you like to join us for tea?" he asked, gesturing inside of his warm house. Castiel shook his head. "No thank you, Balthazar. I should be returning home. My phone died and Dean must be worried about me." he said, and Balthazar shrugged.

"Another time then." he told Castiel as he waved goodbye and began to shut the door. Castiel smiled in return and turned away to walk back down to the sidewalk. As he walked, he wondered if Dean knew he was gone.  _Certainly. It's well past the end of school. He should be done by now. I bet sex would make him forget about-_

An angry, familiar engine revved behind him, and its tires screeched to a halt at the curb. He turned around.

A creaky door opened, releasing the voice of his best friend. Dean.

"What the  _hell_  do you think you're doing, Cas?" Dean snarled at him, standing with one foot in the impala and the other on the road, an arm resting on the roof of his baby. Castiel could feel his eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

"I - I was returning one of Balthazar's-" he began but Dean's sharp " _What?_ " cut him off. Dean got out of the impala completely and stormed over to him, his shoulders set and his green eyes flickering with his fiery rage. Castiel couldn't help but take a step back.

"You were at  _Balthazar's?_ Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean snapped. Castiel swallowed nervously. "Dean it was only for a minute-"

A palm to his cheek cut him off in the middle of his sentence. Castiel's jaw throbbed as he flexed, head turned away from Dean. Carefully, he raised his own hand and tenderly touched the bruising area. He looked over at Dean with wide, surprised, and pained blue eyes.

"Get the  _fuck_  in the car, Cas." Dean ordered with no room for Castiel to argue. The shorter man hung his head, glancing at his abuser like a wounded puppy as he shuffled to the passenger door. Dean remained where he was, glaring and watching Castiel sit down and close the door behind himself. Once the door squealed shut, Dean stalked back to the open driver's door and got back in.

Castiel didn't pay attention to the ride home. All he was focused on was the painful pulse in his right cheek. He mentally scolded himself for not predicting that Dean would end up abusive in their relationship earlier. He was a psychiatrist for Christ's sake!

When Dean pulled to a stop and put the impala into park, Castiel finally turned to look at him. Dean took the keys from the ignition, and looked at Castiel from the corners of his eyes. The crease between his brows deepened with his frown.

"Don't look at me like that, Cas You know  _damn_  well that this is your fault." Dean huffed harshly, then reached out to the older man. Castiel flinched away, but that didn't stop Dean from grabbing the front of his dress shirt and dragging him across the bench, slamming their lips together.

Castiel gasped through his nose, eyes wide for a moment, then squeezed them shut as he scrabbled at Dean's chest and shoulders. The more he tried to push the other away, the more he was held tight in Dean's arms like a boa constrictor. Finally, when Dean shoved a lip between his, Castiel bit down. Hard.

" _Fuck!_  What the  _fuck is wrong with you?_ " Dean yelped in pain and anger. When he pulled away to press two fingers to his now swollen lip, Castiel scrambled for the lock and handle on his door, quickly escaping from the car and, most importantly, Dean Winchester's rekindled rage.

Taking off down the street, Castiel thinks to himself:  _Shouldn't have worn such nice clothes to be chased by my lover._  And soon he feels arms around his middle, falling to the cement in front of him. His head just barely knocks against it, but it was enough for Dean to easily carry him into their apartment and toss him on the bed.

All he could really process was Dean's fingers prepping him carelessly, the sound of Dean's pelvis slapping harshly against his ass cheeks, and Dean breathing heavily in his ear, "You're  _mine_ , Castiel. I just gotta prove it so you learn your  _fuckin' lesson_."

Yet all he could think was  _I wish my year was up_.

•

A week of being taken at Dean's will went by, Castiel nervously skirting Dean when he was home from work in case he was in another bad mood. He would make sure to always have the green eyed man within his sights.

Another week passed, and Dean seemed to be over it, if not at least more calm towards their "problem." So, once Dean was watching football with a beer in his hand, thankfully nursing it and not getting drunk, Castiel took a deep breath to gather his courage and walked out of the kitchen to sit at Dean's side.

Dean smiled at him for a second as he wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder, then returned to the TV in front of him.

A commercial came on, so Castiel waited just a few moments before speaking.

"Dean, I need to get a job. I can work at Bobby's, like you said." he said quickly, trying to sound neutral about it. He kept his blank gaze on the screen, even though he was panicking inside. Luckily, though, he didn't feel Dean tense in anger.

"Sure, Cas. I'll ask Bobby if you can work the same hours as the school so I can drop you off and pick you up." Dean replied cheerfully, then turned back to the television. Football had come back on. Castiel let a silent sigh of relief out and slumped into Dean's side. He had a plan to talk about with Bobby and Ellen, but he had to keep Dean happy first.

Castiel waited until the game had finished (Dean's team won, luckily) before he started rubbing himself against Dean's side. Dean eagerly turned his head to look at Castiel, his pupils blown wide in his focus. Castiel placed his palms on Dean's cheeks, lightly stroking the ginger stubble there. He didn't need to pull Dean in, because he willingly placed his lips on Castiel's.

As they kissed, the shorter man pulled the small bottle of lube from his sweatshirt pocket and pressed it into Dean's hand. He vaguely felt Dean prep him quickly before shoving inside his hole, thrusting quickly, chasing his own release. Castiel registered Dean's warm liquid shoot inside of him, and weakly came himself. 

It was just enough to keep Dean from getting suspicious.

••

Castiel had formed a plan with Bobby and Ellen. They decided to wait another week until they put it to work. Castiel had been stealthily bringing his clothes to them, hiding them from Dean and Benny. They weren't sure if Benny would tell Dean, and they didn't want to take any chances. Ellen had kept a suitcase at their house for him, and bought him a ticket.

On the day they had chosen, Castiel pretended to read a text on his phone.

"Dean's here. He said that he finished work early." he informed Bobby and Ellen, noting that Benny was within hearing range.

"Alright, ya idgit. Get goin'. He's lucky it ain't busy today." Bobby called back. But really, there was a cab waiting for him, already with his luggage that Ellen put in the trunk.

Castiel waved goodbye, already having really said it the day before to Ellen and Bobby, and hurried outside. He didn't relax in his seat until they were already pulling up to the airport. He payed quickly, and walked nervously through the security lines.

He handed his ticket over in a haze, finally realizing that he made it. He would be free of Dean and this hellhole of a city.

That is, until he heard his name being called, sending a chill down his spine.

"Cas!"

_Oh no._

"Cas!"

"Sir, you can't be over here without a ticket!" someone else said back.

"Cas?" 

He was close now. Just a few feet away, probably.

Castiel turned around, seeing that he was right. Dean stood about fifteen feet away, two guards on either side of him. His green eyes didn't glow with fury, but shined with confusion and sadness.

"Cas, where you goin'?" Dean asked, looking like an abandoned pup. Castiel didn't answer, and turned when he was ushered past the metal detectors, finally separated from Dean, who was still calling after him.

"Cas, baby, come back." he practically whined, almost a question. Castiel shook his head, finally determined and fearless. He watched with hardened blue eyes as Dean's face showed him processing Castiel's refusal. Then he frowned.

"Cas, get your ass back over here." he all but growled. 

Castiel shook his head again.

"No, Dean. I have a flight to catch." he said in reply, and turned his back on his ex-lover. 

He hoped it would be the last he saw of the evil man named Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for:  
> -Domestic abuse  
> -Rape  
> -Dub-Con (I guess it counts as it?)


	15. The End of the Line

Castiel sat in his lush, brown leather office chair and gazed through the blinds out one of his office windows. He could see the other towers and the birds gliding between them. It was cold in New York City during the mornings, enough to require a jacket, but on the way home, he would be sweating. That was one of the reasons he hated late fall and early spring.

His office was recently leased in a rather "American" skyscraper. He was about three fourths up the Chrysler building, and rather out of place among the big businesses and corporations. He was only a psychiatrist with a small, homey lobby, his office, and the room for talking with his clients. Somehow, his Seattle clients couldn't get enough of him, and he became a popular enough man for him to be able to afford setting up shop in New York, New York and own a condo a few streets away.

Speaking of, Castiel checked his watch, then his calendar, and saw that he didn't have a client until tomorrow before lunch. He could go home.

He placed the folders and journals he used, each marked with a number that went with a client, and wrote in silver, metallic Sharpie  _'67'_  on a black folder and matching black 3 by 5 flip notebook. He would keep a separate one at home to add more notes and thoughts after the appointments, which he liked to call talks to make his clients feel better and not so nervous about coming to see him.

He walked out of his office and locked the steel doorknob of the wooden door behind him. He also checked if the identical door, except for the same steel plaque with  _'Dr. C. Krushnic'_  engraved with a laser in the middle at eye level, was locked as well. It was, so he continued down the smokey gray marble hall with beige walls to the lobby.

The lobby had a wide, triangular window that overlooked the city as well. The receptionist's desk was round, steel and had wooden square panels around it. The lighter, wooden drawers behind the desk were useless, except for storing the lost and found. One blonde lady had left a pocket knife behind once. Castiel had a long talk with Jo about her obsession with her knives after that. Along both walls were black, leather seats and wooden nightstands that matched the building's wood. There were a few floor and wall lamps, as well.

"I'm going home, Meg. You know what to do." he told his receptionist with a small smile.

He had gotten in touch with his former coworker, even though he had preferred to forget his time in New York before Seattle. He'd given her a quick text a few months back, and she immediately insisted on getting dinner to catch up. He explained his reason of returning, and she told him she would work for him. She didn't ask, just told. He didn't say no, and she's been doing a fine job ever since.

"Of course, Clarence. Stay another hour in case of phone calls, clean up, and go home.  _You_ go home and drink your tea." she drawled with an easy smile, not even looking up from the Mac's monitor. Castiel smiled back and gave a wave with another farewell.

Luckily, it only took Castiel about six minutes to walk to his condo from his work. As he walked, he received a text from his brother, Gabriel, who had helped him recover from his sudden move to Seattle, reminding him he would be turning 40 in just over a week. 

He mentally groaned and shook his head at his phone.

_You can't eat all the sweets at the party like when you did at my thirtieth, Gabriel._  he replied.

**course I can baby bro that's what big bros r 4**

Castiel chuckled at his brother's antics. Gabriel had a sugar rush for the following three days after Castiel's birthday party, then had a major crash the day he was heading back to his own business in Seattle.

Now that Castiel thought about it, he still wasn't sure what exactly his older brother did for a living that earned him so much money. He had even lived with the man for a year in his giant house on his own island that had a helicopter landing pad to get to and from Seattle. He even rented a floor of a garage to hold all his cars to drive around the city once he was off the copter.

Finally, he hit the call button for the elevator. The second elevator over answered and pulled its doors open for him. He stepped inside, used the pad of his thumb to hit his floor, and held the door open for a rather tall man with floppy, golden hair and eyes. They smiled politely, but the man got off on the next floor. They didn't speak to each other.

A few minutes later, Castiel was shutting his front door behind him. His condo was designed by one of Gabriel's specialists, and did not match Castiel's personality whatsoever. It was based on an open floor plan with dark, glossy, wooden floors, almost-white beige cloth couches, a glass coffee table, white lamps and walls, and a golden-seamed white rug. The kitchen was equally over-roomy, white and shiny design.

Castiel set his bag on the closest armchair, and slowly toed his shoes off his feet. He wiggled his toes in his black socks, then turned and padded off to the kitchen. With a tired sigh, he pulled wine glass down from the counter, and bent to rummage for a good wine in the bottom drawer of his refrigerator. He poured a quarter full into his glass, returned the cork, and placed the bottle back to its spot.

Once he went back to the couch and sat down and had a couple of sips from his wine, Castiel finally turned back to his work journals. He scanned today's sessions, made a few notes, but he knew he was procrastinating. With another sigh, he pulled 67's out of his bag. He had tucked the application behind the cardboard cover to protect it, and now let it free for another reading.

67's real name was Sam Wesson. He had shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and was 6 foot 4 inches. It listed his date of birth, driver's licence ID number, and Social Security number. Castiel would need to take a picture of his client to add to the information the next day, he mentally noted. He groaned at the thought of trying to get the perfect image.

Castiel really liked doing what he does. He loved helping people, but he sometimes he just hated everything. He was alone in this spacious apartment, he was too introverted and old to go to hot, New York clubs, and the only family member that kept in touch was on the other side of the country. What kind of help is he if even he needs a shrink?

Downing the last good bit of the wine seemed like a good idea. So he did. He coughed once, then stood to rinse his glass out and set it in the sink. 

"I believe it is time for some sleep." he murmured to himself. He shuffled across the smooth floor down the hall and into his bedroom. Luckily, Gabriel had allowed him to decorate it by himself. The walls were painted a smokey blue with a matching bed comforter, which was neatly made. There were a few white pillows sitting on the bed, and a pale white-wood dresser. A bookshelf sat in the middle of the wall farthest from the door. Several rows of books were on its shelves, and little knick-knacks lined empty spaces on every raised surface of his room.

Castiel stripped at the foot of his bed, then pulled some old pajama pants from his bottom drawer. As he pulled them on, his gaze swept over his little trinkets. One was a penguin ice skating. Another was a porcelain elephant he had gotten from a trip to India with his brother. But his eyes stopped on something black and shiny.

Something that stirred up sweet memories of leather and candy apples and an exhilarating roar. 

He smiled softly down at it.

•••

His watch beeping made him check the time. It read that it was half past eleven o'clock. He brought up the chatbox between him and Meg on his Macbook Air and let her know that she could bring in the next client. It quickly binged in reply.

**This one is a little tricky, Clarence**  Meg answered ominously. A quick rap on the door kept him from questioning her further.

Castiel stood, straightened his navy blue waist coat and the collar of his light blue dress shirt, and went to open the door. Luckily, he was already waiting in the relaxing room he designated specially for his clientele. What greeted him made him cock his head to the side. And back.

It was the freakishly tall man from the elevator.

"Sam?" he asked for clarification. The man smiled sheepishly down at him.

"Hi, Doctor Krushnic. I'm actually not here for me. It's for my big brother. You see, his last psychiatrist died recently, and he's too nervous to start over new with someone he doesn't know. I tricked him into it by filling it out under me." Sam quickly explained. Castiel blinked surprise.

"Well, Sam, I can greet your brother and get to know him, but if he doesn't fill the form out himself, then I can not help him." Castiel replied a bit solemnly. He could tell Sam cared for his sibling and wanted to help, but Castiel needed consent before helping Sam's brother himself.

Sam nodded, sending his hair into disarray. "Of course. I understand. He's in the lobby. Do you want me to bring him in?" Sam asked, obviously trying to contain his hope, but Castiel could see it in his rather puppyish eyes. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_  Castiel wondered, then shook his head. "No. I believe me coming to him would be less stressful. He'll know he can leave if he wants to." 

Sam smiled gratefully at him, then backed up. He walked back down the hallway when Castiel gestured for him to go first. As Castiel walked, he thought of what he should expect from this Brother Wesson character. He didn't even notice Sam say "Hey, Dean" until he turned the corner and locked gazes with candy apple.

"Hey, Dean," Sam had been saying, "this is Doctor Krushnic. He and I'd been talking, and I think he'd be great as your new doctor." He talked as if he didn't know a thing about Dean and Castiel's past.

_There's a good chance that he truly doesn't._  Castiel realized, somehow remaining calm and as ignorant as Sam. He continued walking, ripping his eyes from the other man, and sat in a chair across from the siblings. This way he wouldn't look as if he was towering over his potential client.

"What, Sam?" Dean Winchester finally said, turning towards his brother. Castiel noticed that Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, Doctor Krushnic is the best guy in the whole city-"

"Well-" Castiel mumbled, but Sam pushed on.

"he'd work great with you."  _Another great._

Dean looked back over at Castiel.  _He's nervous. Why?_  Castiel wondered. He watched Dean right back. Dean looked highly uncomfortable and was bouncing his knee at high speeds. Castiel remained passive, waiting for Dean to answer.

Waiting for an answer of whether he would have to get over his own fears and old nightmares as he helped his greatest nightmare get over its own past demons, or if he would be left in his dull, companion free life. What  _he_  can't answer is, which is worse?

He cocked his head when Dean cleared his throat, swallowed with an audible click, and gazed at his folded hands. 

Sam perked up as well, pulling the best puppy-dog eyes Castiel has ever seen. And he'd lived with Gabriel for most of his life.

"I think he'll be good for me, too, Sammy." Dean said in a hoarse, defeated voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I have school and work now :(  
> What do you think of Dean and Sam now? ;)


	16. Welcome Home

Sam and Castiel sat in the lobby's chairs as they waited on Dean to finish filling out his new form for Castiel to be his psychiatrist. No one talked. The only sound in the room was Dean's pencil scribbling on his papers and the occasional soft typing from Meg's keyboard. Castiel could tell Dean was still uneasy, because he was continuously glancing over at Sam and him. Mostly him. 

About ten or more minutes tick slowly by before Dean was finished filling out his papers. When he was done, he placed the pen behind the clasp of the clipboard and sat back. He looked cautiously towards Castiel for further instructions. 

"Would you like to follow me back to the consulting room? I'm afraid Sam will need to wait here, though." Castiel spoke up, looking straight at Dean. Sam turned to his brother with big, pleading eyes. Castiel wasn't sure if it was to beg Dean to take him with him, or to make him go by himself.

Castiel watched the brothers communicate with small facial movements for a few split seconds, until Dean gave a sigh and nodded, eyes on the floor as he pushed himself to his feet. Alone. Same remained in his chair with an encouraging smile on his face. Castiel stood as well and nodded in farewell to the taller brother.

He led the way down the softly lit hallway with a casual stride. He stopped by the designated door, and gestured for Dean to open it first. 

"Go ahead and do what you're most comfortable with; sit, stand, whatever." he instructed lightly. Dean hesitated, hand of the handle, then turned the knob and pushed inside. He paused just passed the threshold, taking in the room.

The walls were a gray with a layer of pastel purple, the carpet a charcoal color, and a lush, leather couch and matching armchair facing it. It was a rather small room, yet had an open air to it. There was a coffee table with a white top and black legs between the couches. A notebook and pen were sitting neatly on top of it. White drapes filtered the light coming in from the window.

"Nice place you've got here, Cas." Dean finally said as he made his way to the couch. Castiel smiled politely at his back as he shut the door behind them. 

When he didn't say anything, Dean continued. "So, uh, are we just gonna pretend what happened between us before... didn't happen?" he asked. Castiel looked up from sitting down with the journal designated for Dean. He thought he had heard worry in Dean's tone.

He took a moment to write down the date and the session's number before answering. Once he set that to the side, he looked into Dean's searching green gaze.

"For the sake of your mental health and me helping you, I will act as if the past ten or so years between us have never happened. Now, start from the beginning. I want to know more about your past." Castiel explained apathetically. Dean just blinked for a moment before beginning.

"Well, there ain't much when it comes to my family. Mom and Dad lived happily for about four years, until baby Sammy's night light had a short and sparked a fire. Mom was the only one awake - she was up to feed Sam - and got caught in the fire. Dad went in to save her, but she made him take Sam first. She didn't make it, and he wasn't the same for the rest of his life. He was mean old drunk. I didn't shed a tear when he died three years ago." Dean explained, sounding as if he's said the same story word for word numerous times.

Castiel jotted down a few notes before asking, "Why does your brother have a different last name than yours?" 

Dean hesitated yet again. When Castiel made a note of this, Dean leaned forward in an attempt at reading his entries. Castiel tilted the book's front out of Dean's view with a slight glare. Dean sat back, looking rather petulant.

"You really gotta scribble down every little thing?" he asked as Castiel wrote something down again. Dean's green eyes were narrowed slightly, looking Castiel up and down. Castiel cocked a brow, ready to write some more. 

After a minute of their stare down, Dean looked down then around at the room. He spotted the pile of pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals Castiel kept in the corner of the room for the patients who needed something more to be comfortable. He glanced at Castiel, then stood and walked slowly over to it as he began to answer Castiel's question.

"Dad had lost custody of Sam when I turned 18. Once I had Sam under my wing, we took off. Eventually, Dad lost the line between sober and totally wasted. He kept trying to track Sam and I down to wring our necks for Mom's death. We had Sam's last name changed, and he likes it too much to change it back now that Dad is gone." Dean explained.

Castiel wouldn't let his mind connect the dots between Dean's past behavior to his father's. He was supposed to pretend this was their first time meeting. Instead, he nodded, and wrote down the information. 

Behind him, Dean was picking up each plush toy, then setting them to the side if he didn't like it. Castiel let him sort through them as he came up with more things to question Dean about to say he fully understands the younger man's past. He was interrupted by Dean's soft, surprised chortle. He turned to look at the blond curiously.

"Really, Cas?" Dean asked from his position sitting on the floor, "A guinea pig?" In his hand was a stuffed guinea pig. Its brown and white fur was made of the shiny, unrealistic, cheap material used on most stuffed animals, and its eyes were blank, black beads. It had pink string sewn on as its nose. It looked well-used because of the small tear in its right, brown felt ear.

With a small, slightly offended huff, Castiel set the spiral notebook on his lap with a small flap and turned his body in the chair to face Dean further. 

"I happen to like it, and so do my younger patients. I found it in a box in my brother's attic, and remembered that it used to be my baby toy." he defended as Dean continued chuckling at him. When he realized Dean wasn't budging, he straightened his back and turned back around.

"I don't need to defend myself towards you. You are the patient and I am the professional." he stated matter-of-factly. He checked his watched as Dean returned to his original seat on the couch across from Castiel, guinea in hand. He was surprised that time had already been up for almost five minutes.

"Alright, Dean, our time is up. At our next talk, if you wish to continue, will go deeper into your feelings towards your father, as well as Sam. I think we should talk twice a week for now, unless you would prefer it to be more frequent?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the right for Dean's answer.

Dean looked down at the fake animal he was stroking with his thumbs. "I think twice a week will be alright." he replied a bit quietly. 

Castiel forced himself to smile. "Good. I'll grab a few things from the room over and follow you out. It's time for my lunch."

They both stood, Castiel leading the way again. He unlocked his office, and hurried in to grab his overcoat and bag. He locked the door behind him, then awkwardly shuffled past Dean to head down the hall.

A soft touch to the back of his hand had him pausing.

"Um, Cas? I know it's no use now, but, I'm sorry. For hurting you. And not just physically." Dean spoke up timidly, his wide, sweet, candy apple eyes showing his remorse and sense of guilt. But Castiel knew that candy apples can be bitter and sour as well.

He stared at Dean for a moment, his own eyes wide as well, before tearing his gaze away and continuing on down the corridor as if nothing had happened. He could hear Dean's quick intake of breath. Castiel had hurt Dean back, too, by leaving him twice now. 

"Make sure to discuss with Meg about this month's talks. After that, we'll discuss the regularity of next month's talks." he said over his shoulder instead. He said a farewell to Meg and Sam before walking out the door.

•

Castiel had stopped by a sandwich shop across the street from his route home. He got a grilled chicken Caesar salad wrap to go, and clutched the doggy bag tight between his fingers. He could feel a panic attack coming on. It surprised him that it took him this long to get one after being completely indifferent towards the man who raped and abused and locked him up for months. He treated Dean as if he was just another new patient.

As he buzzed in to his building, his phone chirped in his pocket. He pulled it out while he called for the elevator. It was Gabriel again, the life saver.

Castiel smiled. No matter how much of a nuisance Gabriel was at times, Castiel was always glad to see his older brother. Even though they had a habit of quarreling, it was never taken to heart, and they usually ended up in a good mood afterwords.

The elevator dinging then opening its doors brought Castiel's head back up. He stepped inside, and reached for his floor's button.

"Hey, can you hold it please?" a voice said in a hurry.

Castiel automatically stuck his hand out to stop the doors before he realized that he knew that voice. Sam. 

_Which means..._

Before he could finish that thought, Sam Wesson came loping into the little elevator, followed by his older, yet slightly shorter, brother. Dean was smiling at his brother while panting slightly. Castiel only had a moment to admire the way it made Dean look ten years younger before he turned to him, probably to say thank you, then freeze in surprise.

"Hey, I thought I'd seen you from somewhere! You held the elevator for me yesterday, too." Sam commented, his own smile still on his face. Castiel found that his voice had abandoned him, so he only nodded, shot a quick smile to the brothers, and silently pressed the floor buttons for them. 

He kept his gaze fixed on the star button, representing the lobby floor, as they went up one story. The edges of his vision was blurred, and he could vaguely hear Sam telling Dean about how they had bumped into each other unknowingly the day before. Perspiration formed at the hairline on the back of his neck, as if he could feel Dean's eyes on him.

When he came to, Dean had his hand slightly raised, one foot out the door, as if he was going to rest it on Castiel's shoulder but decided better of it. He looked anxious, worried. 

"Uh, see you in a few days, I guess. For our talk." Dean said after clearing his throat quickly. Castiel swallowed around his dry tongue and nodded. Dean remained looking doubtful as he turned and left.

When Castiel got home, he locked his front door, walked as if in slow motion to his bedroom, then locked that door as well. He picked up the miniature '67 Chevy Impala, sat against the far wall, and crumbled into nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have so much homework lately, as well as actual work, that sometimes I forget. :(  
> But I check my email frequently, so if I hear positive feedback, I get inspiration and make myself work on this whenever I can!   
> Want to get updates or message me more directly to get my butt in gear? Here's my tumblr: [Red4Leader](http://red4leader.tumblr.com)


End file.
